Eine andere Vergangenheit
by enlya
Summary: ein anderes Ende des Zweiten Jahr und die folgenden Veränderungen. Harry und der Phönix Orden, doch welchen Weg werden sie gehen? Wer ist Freund, wer ist Feind? Geheimnisse, Misstrauen und Verrat...
1. Kammer des Schreckens

Ich habe keine Ahnung, ob diese Idee dieser Geschichte komplett nur von mir stammt, aber ich gehe davon aus. Falls jemanden aber auffällt, dass Teile von einer anderen Story sein könnten, bitte saht das. Dies ist in jedem Fall nicht beabsichtigt oder wissentlich geschehen. Da ich aber Geschichten dieser Zeit (ab 2. Schuljahr) nicht gelesen habe, könnten Parallelen anderer Fanfictions entstanden sein. Darum bitte ich um Nachsicht.

Aber erst mal, lest diese Story (Reviews sind sehr gerne gesehen, BITTE). Viel Spaß

Der Auftakt

Harry sah ihn mit hasserfüllter Miene an, da stand er nun von ihm und nun wusste nicht was er tun sollte. Das Gift ergriff seinen Körper, lähmte ihn. Das Blut rauschte durch seinen Körper, er konnte es nicht nur spüren, wie sein Herz pumpte, um das vergiftete Blut auszutauschen oder zu verdünnen, nein- er hörte es rauschen, er nahm nur noch das Innere seines Körpers wahr. Es gelang ihm noch verschwommen seine Umgebung zu sehen, sah die kleine Ginny immer noch leblos am Boden liegen, er wollte zu ihr, der Basilisk war jetzt tot, doch er merkte, dass sowohl Ginny als auch er selber jetzt nahe davor standen diesem nachzufolgen.

Er sackte zusammen, seine Hände zitterten und wie er auch suchte- er konnte seinen Zauberstab nicht finden. Seine Brille war verrutscht, das verschlechterte sein Sichtfeld weiter. Nur die Umrisse seines Erzfeindes nahm er wahr, doch dessen triumphierendes Lächeln war nicht zu übersehen. Er lächelte ihn an, wohlwissend das er zwar seine Waffe den Basilisken verloren hatte, doch trotzdem war er der Gewinner, den Harry verlor mehr und mehr an Kraft, und wenn er Ginny nicht rettete, dann würden nicht sie beide ihr Leben verlieren, Voldemort würde wieder auferstehen und seinen Platz annehmen und die Zauberwelt würde wieder in Angst und Schrecken leben, und wer würde ihn dann Einhalt gebieten?

Das Rauschen des Blutes wurde schwächer in seinen Ohren, es war ein neues Geräusch zu hören, der liebevolle und hoffnungsgebende Gesang des wunderschönen Phönixes, von dem Harry das Schwert bekommen hatte, das ihm zwar nicht das Leben retten konnte, aber dennoch ein weiteres mitreißen konnte, in die Dunkelheit des Todes. Ein letztes Mal keimte die Hoffnung in Harry auf und er versuchte sich aufzurichten, er versuchte den Ursprung des Gesanges auszumachen, doch ihm schwanden die letzten Kräfte seiner Sinne und es wurde dunkel und still um ihn herum.

Als er erwachte, stach ihm die Helligkeit, die ihm entgegenschlug geradezu in die Augen, er schlug die Hand vors Gesicht, nur schwer gewöhnten die Augen sich an die weißen betten und das Sonnenlicht, das die Fenster einließen und das den Raum durchbrach. Es war ruhig hier, eine friedliche Stimmung lag in der Luft. Harry richtete sich auf, sein Blick fiel auf seinen Arm, der wundersamer Weise keinen Schnitt oder Riss aufwies, die Stelle, in der sich der Giftzahn gebohrt hatte, war heil, so wie der gesamte Arm. Zwei weitere Betten waren belegt, in dem einen lag Hermione, immer noch versteinert, ebenso wie der kleine Erstklässer Creevy. Harry bemerkte, das Blumen auf seinem Nachtisch standen, so wie einige Karten, doch er bemerkte gleichsam, das hier auch Beileidskarten dabei waren. Bevor er sich ausstrecken konnte, um eine davon zu lesen, durchbrach eine ihm wohl bekannte Stimme den Raum: „Harry, du bist aufgewacht.", Dumbledore durchschritt eilig das Krankenzimmer und kam vor seinem Bett zum Stehen. Als er sah, wonach Harry greifen wollte, verdunkelte sich Dumbledores Gesicht, er zog einen Stuhl heran und setzte sich: „Wir konnten dein Leben retten, und ich sage dir, das wir sehr froh darüber sind. Aber der Schatten, den Ginnys Tod über die Freude wirft ist unsagbar groß und wir wissen, das dieser Schatten noch länger wird, denn die dunklen Zeiten werden wieder über uns hereinbrechen." Dumbledores wachen Alderaugen, die über die Halbmondbrille blitzten, sahen ihn sorgenvoll an: „Ich bin beruhigt, dass ich dir gleich bei deinem Schulbeginn gesagt habe, was du für eine Last tragen musst, den die Gefahr ist früher auf uns zu gekommen, als wir es uns gewünscht haben, Dein Leben ist verschont geblieben, doch wir wissen, das der Krieg noch lange nicht begonnen hat."

Harry setzte sich aufrecht ins Bett, es behagt ihm wenig hier so vor seinem Schulleiter im Bett zu liegen, doch die Fragen brannten im auf der Seele und so sprudelte er hervor: „Was ist mit Ron? Wie geht es mit den Alraunen voran, werden wir Hermione und die anderen ins Leben zurückbringen können? Wo ist Voldemort hin?"

Dumbledore strich sich mit seinen dünnen Fingern über das Bartende. „Die Alraunen sind bald soweit. Was Ron angeht, so ist er zuhause bei seinen Eltern, sie haben ihr kleines Mädchen verloren und müssen beieinander sein, nur zusammen sind wir stark, das ist das Wichtigste in Zeiten wie diesen. Wo Voldemort ist, auf der Suche nach seinem Ich, das schwer den Rückschlag seines Todesfluches überlebt hat. Er wird versuchen die beiden Ichs zu verbinden und ich weiß noch nicht, was das für Auswirkungen auf uns haben wird."

„Aber Sir, warum hat er mich nicht getötet? Jetzt war ich schutzlos, und ihm ausgeliefert, ich konnte mich nicht wehren!" Dumbledore lächelte leicht: „Das warst du schon als Kind Harry, doch er war sich sicher, das der Schutz, den du von deiner Mutter erhalten hast, noch immer gültig ist und deswegen ist es ihm nicht möglich dich zu töten, deswegen der Angriff des Basilisken. Das Gift hätte dich getötete, wenn Fawkes dich nicht gerettet hätte. Doch Voldemort kommt zurück, er hat sogar deinen Zauberstab zurückgelassen, um dir die Möglichkeit zu geben, bei einem Duell die richtige Verteidigung zu besitzen, er wird nicht eher ruhen, bis ihr das Duell ausgefochten habt und ich sage dir Harry, ich wünschte, es wäre alles später geschehen, denn wir beide wissen, es ist noch nicht die Zeit dazu. Wir werden einen Weg finden, keine Sorge Harry."

Mit diesen Wirten erhob sein Schulleiter sich und verließ die Krankenstation. Harrys Augen füllten sich mit Tränen, was würden die Weasleys denken, hatten ihn aufgenommen und ihm ein Zuhause gegeben im letzten Sommer, Ron und er waren die besten Kumpels und er hatte es nicht geschafft ihm seine Schwester wiederzubringen. Und Ginny, sie war so vernarrt in ihn gewesen und er hatte sie kaum zur Kenntnis genommen, war zu sehr mit sich beschäftigt gewesen, damit die Kammer des Schreckens zu finden. Nur damit er nicht mehr verdächtigt wurde. Doch Hermione und die anderen würden wieder aufwachen. Und das Schlimmste war der Krieg stand nun vor ihnen. Voldemort wollte ihn töten. Er war wieder da...


	2. Abreise und Aussetzung

Die nächsten Tage schlichen so dahin, nach zwei Tagen konnte Harry schon die Krankenstation verlassen, aber schon nach wenigen Stunden wünschte er sich wieder dahin zurück um den Fragen und den Blicken aus dem Weg gehen zu können. Nirgends war er sicher vor den bohrenden Fragen der Anderen, die ihn teilweise glaubten und ihn dafür gratulierten, das er den Fängen Voldemorts entkommen waren- doch viele, gerade die älteren Schüler hatten sich eine ganz andere Meinung gebildet, die Dumbledore und die anderen Lehrer ihrer Meinung nach nicht sehen wollte- das Harry alleine für die ganze Sache verantwortlich war, er hatte Ginny getötet und er hatte die anderen Schüler versteinert, wer wollten denn schon daran glauben, dass der gefürchteteste Schwarzmagier wieder unter ihnen war und das im Vollbesitz seiner Kräfte.

Aber nicht nur, das Harry jetzt ohne seine Freunde gegen diese Unmacht zu kämpfen hatte, das alle jetzt in ihm das potentielle Böse sahen, so neigten sich auch die Schulzeit ihrem Ende entgegen und der Gedanke, das Harry zu seinen Verwandten zurück musste, ohne das er jetzt die Hoffnung besaß zu den Weasleys eingeladen zu werden oder gar ganz bei ihnen sein durfte, bereite ihm mehr als Bauchschmerzen. Wenn er seinen Mitschülern begegnete, hielten sie es nicht mal mehr für nötig ihre Gerüchte tuschelnd zu verbreiten, sie sprachen über ihn, ganz gleich ob er neben ihnen stand oder sie sich irgendwo zurückgezogen hatte.

Malfoy blühte regelrecht auf, er stach gerade die Slytherins zu immer weiteren Sticheleien an. Der Unterricht bei Snape aber war der totale Gegensatz zu den vergangenen zwei Jahre, Snape ignorierte Harry komplett und seine Slytherins verloren nicht ein Wort gegen Harry, nachdem Goyle im Zaubertrankunterricht 10 Punkte verloren hatte, als er Harrys Kessel umgeschmissen hatte. Nicht das Snape Harry jetzt bevorzugen würde, ihm war nur daran gelegen, Harry einfach zu übersehen und das ging am besten, wenn keiner sich um ihn scherte und das kam Harry nur recht.

Doch die Ferien rückten näher. Hermione war wach, die Versteinerungen konnten gelöst werden und Harry war froh, dass es ihr gut ging, doch da die Prüfungen ausgefallen waren, aufgrund der schrecklichen Geschehennisse, war auch Hermione abgereist um den Schock zuhause bei ihren Eltern zu verarbeiten. So war er trotzdem alleine und grübelte, wie er auch die Ferien alleine überstehen sollte.

Am Tag der Abreise erhielt er einen Brief von Ron, in dem er ihm erklärte, dass er sich um seine Mutter kümmern musste, die Briefe von Harry ihm und seiner Familie gut getan hatten und er sich freue, dass er einen so guten Freund hatte. Rons Mutter hatte ergänzte, dass sie wisse, das er alles nur mögliche für Ginny getan hatte, doch Voldemort war nun mal nicht irgendein Zauberer. Auf diese Weise war es Harry möglich, das er mit dem Gedanken, dass er gute Freunde hatte, in die Ferien fahren konnte.

Trotzdem war es furchtbar für ihn wieder nach London zurückzufahren ohne sich von seinen Freunden zu verabschieden, die ihm das letzte Jahr wenigstens aufmunternde Worte zugesprochen hatten. Die Zugfahrt über verbrachte er in einem leeren Abteil, wohlwissend, dass sich irgendwo andere Schüler in ihrem Abteil zwängten, nur damit sie nicht mit dem sonderlichen Jungen eins teilen mussten, der so wenig Gefühle hatte und die Schwester seines angeblich besten Freundes tötete. Zwar hatte Dumbledore es nicht versäumt bei seiner letzten Rede darauf hinzuweisen, dass zweifelsfrei bewiesen werden konnte, dass es nicht Harry gewesen war, der diese Angriffe zu verantworten hatte und vor allem nicht den Mord, doch solange Voldemort nicht in Erscheinung trat, würde Harry der Buhmann bleiben. Und so fühlte er sich ausgegrenzt in Hogwarts, dem Ort, dem er das erste Mal die Bezeichnung Zuhause gegeben hatte.

Es war wirklich nicht einfach die Schwelle zum Ligusterweg 4 zu überqueren, Tante Petunias Arbeitsanweisungen Folge zu leisten, Dudleys Gequake über die Diät zu ertragen oder Onkel Vernon zu überhören, wenn er sich darüber bescherte, dass wieder ein Sommer vor ihm lag, an dem er die Gesellschaft von Harry ertragen musste.

Es war die dritte Woche, in der Harry der Kragen platzte. Die Nachrichten berichteten über ein Unglücksfall, bei dem eine Familie in ihrer Nähe überfallen worden war und alle ermordet wurden, wobei man raushören konnte, das die Polizei im Dunkeln tappte, weil doch keine Einspruchsspuren gefunden wurden und auch sonst nichts das auf ein gewaltsames Eindringen von außen hin deutet, abgesehen von der Tatsache, dass drei Personen tot waren. Harry wusste, dass dies auf Voldemort zurückzuführen war und das Wissen, dass er hier in der Nähe war, beunruhigte ihm zusehends. Und wenn Vernon beim Abendessen darüber herzog, das Harry doch zu nichts nütze war und er nicht nachvollziehen könne, warum ebendieser ein Gesicht zöge, als wenn Onkel Vernon ihm etwas schlechtes wolle, wo er doch so großzügig war ihn in seinem Zuhause wieder aufzunehmen.

„Du hast überhaupt keine Ahnung, was ich gerade durchmache und wie ich mich fühle und glaub mir, dich und deine Familie zu sehen, macht es mir nicht erträglicher", Harry schrie fast, er war so voller Wut und Ungeduld, er hatte keine Ahnung, was draußen vor sich ging, wie die Zaubererwelt mit den Angriffen klarkam und wie er nun in der Schule aufgenommen werden würde, wenn er dieses Jahr zurückkam. Doch Vernon wusste nicht, wie es Harry ging, was ihn aufwühlten und ihn beschäftigen und wir wollen uns auch nichts vormachen, selbst wenn er es wissen würde, so würde es ihn in keinster Weise interessieren. So nahm er nur auf, dass der Junge, den er so unwillig aufgenommen hatte, und das auch nur, weil dies das Einzige war, worum seine Frau ihn je gebeten hatte, was er bei ihr bei Gelegenheit gerne vorwarf, ihn anschrie und das wollte er sich gewiss nicht bieten lassen. Schon im letzten Sommer war er ihm auf der Nase herum getanzt, hatte seinen größten Auftrag platzten lassen und war doch noch bei einer Nacht-und-Nebel- Aktion mit einem fliegenden Ford Aglia verschwunden, nachdem er ihm in seinem Zimmer eingesperrt hatte. Er wollte sich jeglichen Ärger ersparen und nun war es Zeit, dass er sich von diesem unsäglichen Jungen losmachte. Ihm war bewusst, dass diese kranken Leute hier auftauchen würden und ihn fragen würden, was mit Harry geschehen war, aber was sollten sie schon tun, wie sollten sie beweisen, das er etwas damit zu tun hatte, Kinder liefen nun mal weg. Vernon biss also die Zähne zusammen und beschränkte sich darauf Harry des Raumes zu verweisen.

Dieser war froh den Tisch verlassen zu könne und stieg die Treppe zu seinem Zimmer hoch, lies sich auf dem Bett nieder. Er schlief ein und wurde erst spät am Nachmittag wieder wach. Es wunderte ihn, dass er hatte schlafen können am Nachmittag, als er wieder nach unten kam, bemerkte er das seine Tante nicht da war, er konnte auch das Schwein namens Dudley nirgendwo sehen und Vernon saß am Tisch, ein Teller vor sich und warf einen zornigen Blick auf Harry. „Dein Essen ist noch in dem Topf", knurrte er Harry an, der es verzog nichts zu erwidern und sich still etwas aus dem Topf nahm und am Tisch Platz nahm. Vernon ignorierte Harry und diesem war dieses Verhalten nur recht, mit den Jahren hatte er es gelernt, dass es einfacher war, sich zu ruhig wie möglich zu verhalten, dann würden sie sich weniger um ihn kümmern, selten kam es dann sogar vor, als wenn sie ihn gar nicht wahr nehmen würden.

Nach dem Essen ging er wieder auf sein Zimmer und zu seiner großen Verwunderung fühlte er sich schlapp und kaputt. Er legte sich wieder auf das bett und ohne müde zu sein, schlief er wieder ein.

Er wurde von einem Schmerz wach, sein Kopf pochte, das Blut rauschte wieder durch seinen Kopf. Seine Brille war zerbrochen und lag zu seinen Füßen. Seine Hände waren auf dem Rücken gefesselt und sein Bauch schmerzte, er würde sich gerne zusammenziehen, nur um dem Schmerz entgegenzuwirken. Sein Herz pochte, Harry versuchte zu erkennen, wo er war. Was war in den letzten Stunden geschehen, waren die Dursleys überfallen worden, waren die Todesser in den Ligusterweg gekommen und hatten ihn gekidnappt? War er jetzt das Opfer Voldemorts geworden, würde er jetzt seine letzten Stunden verleben? Seine Beine schmerzten, wie nach einem stundenlangen Marsch, seine Hände fühlten sich kalt und kraftlos an, denn die Blutzufuhr war durch den Strick, der seine Hände fesselte, abgeschnürt. Langsam konnte Harry seine Umgebung schemenhaft wahrnehmen. Er schien in einem Wald zu sein, es war kein Laut zu hören, keine Autos, keine Gespräche von Menschen oder auch nur ein Rascheln von einem vorbeistreifenden Tier. Er schien ganz allein zu sein, verlassen und ausgesetzt. Niemand zu sehen war aber auch beruhigend, denn Harry war hier angebunden, wohl an einen Baum, er konnte sich nicht genug drehen um das zweifelsfrei zu bestimmen, aber es fühlte sich jedenfalls so an. Wenn jetzt ein Tier aus dem Unterholz auftauchen würde, dann würde er nicht reagieren können, den möglichen Angriff nicht abwehren können.

Krampfhaft versuchte er sich daran zu erinnern, was in den letzten Stunden geschehen war, er konnte sich bei dem besten Willen nicht daran erinnern, was geschehen war, oder auch wie viel Zeit vergangen war. Wie war er hierher gekommen, wenn es wirklich Todesser gewesen war, die ihn hier angebunden hatten und ihm Schaden zugefügt hatte, so würden sie ihn wohl zu Voldemort bringen und ihm auszuliefern und nicht hier anbinden. Also konnte es nur sein Onkel gewesen sein, der ihn hier ausgesetzt hatte und ihm natürlich als Abschied eine Tracht Prügel verpasst hatte. Das konnte es nur sein, doch wo hatte er ihn hingebrachte, er hatte keine Ahnung, wo er sich befand.

Er musste Ruhe bewahren und versuchen sich zu befreien. Die Knoten der Seile waren fest gezogen, es war ihm nicht möglich die Seile über die Hände zu ziehen. Und da er sich nicht losmachen konnte und aufstehen konnte, um die Seile an etwas anderem aufzuscheuern musste er versuchen die Rinde des Baumes zu nutzen. Das war keine einfache Aufgabe, schon nach einiger Zeit, die schleichend vorbei ging, fühlte er eine warme Flüssigkeit über seine Hände laufen, das Blut erwärmte ihn kurz und gab ihm etwas leben in die Hände zurück, doch der Schmerz an den Stellen, die die Seile in ihn bohrten, nahm schnell Überhand. Doch als langsam die Morgendämmerung anbrach und er schon vollkommen durchgeschwitzt war und er merkte, dass er vor Erschöpfung und Schmerz weinte, da lösten sich die Seile leicht. Er musste sich überwinden um seine Hände aus den Schlingen zu ziehen, zitternd sah er sich seine geschundenen Hände an. Vorsichtig versuchte er aufzustehen, er spürte den Boden unter seinen Füßen nur schwerlich und ihm kam alles so unwirklich vor. Zu seiner großen Verwunderung trug er seinen Umhang und nicht mehr den Pullover, denn er heute getragen hatte, wahrscheinlich wollte Vernon ihm nicht einmal die Klamotten von Dudley mitgeben, aber so hatte er wenigstens seinen Zauberstab, denn den hatte er vorsorglich in seinen Umhang versteckt, bevor Vernon wieder alle Zaubererutensilien in dem Schrank unter der Treppe schmiss. Harry machte sich also auf den Weg, keine Ahnung wohin er unterwegs war, aber sein Gefühl sagte ihm, dass er in den Wald gehen sollte und nicht in die andere Richtung, die ihm auf einem kleinen Pfad, kaum besser erkennbar, als der, dem er vor einigen Monaten gefolgt war, als er den Spinnen folgte, hinaus aus diesem Wald geführt hätte. So machte er sich auf den Weg in die Dunkelheit des Waldes, gegen nicht einmal die aufgehende Sonne etwas ausrichten konnte, die Tannen reichten weit in den Himmel und so konnte er nicht einmal diesen erkennen. Der Wald war noch immer ergriffen von der Stille, die ihn schon in den letzten Stunde begleitet hatte, aber Harry begann diese Stille zu mögen, sie war ihm nicht mehr unheimlich, er genoss diese Stille diese Einsamkeit. Er fühlte sich, als wenn er gerade auf dem Weg nach hause wäre, mehr noch, als wenn er sich selber finden würde, er wusste innerlich, dass er mit diesem Weg, den er ging, das richtige tat und einer Wahrheit entgegenkam, die ihm begegnen musste, um Voldemort zu besiegen.


	3. wohin die Füße uns tragen

Ja, es ist wahr, ich habe mich gewagt und wieder geschrieben, nur schlägt diese Story eine ganz andere Richtung ein, als die die ich für sie vorgesehen hatte, aber wir werden ja sehen was sich daraus entwickelt und ich hoffe, dass ich einige Reviews bekomme, die mir dann mitteilen, ob ich nicht doch auf dem richtigen Weg bin... Aber sie ist ein wenig dark glaube ich, was aber evtl. gerade etwas von mir und meine Gefühlslage abhängt ;-)

Trotzdem glaube ich, dass die Position und Gedanken des Harrys ein wenig nicht so altersgemäß sind, doch dazu werde ich im Laufe der Story noch erklärender eingehen... Also, ein wenig Geduld...

Doch wo sollte er bloß hin. Der Tag war über ihn hereingebrochen und er konnte sich kaum noch auf den Beinen halten, er hatte keine Kraft in ihnen, mal abgesehen davon, dass er sie kaum spüren konnte. Doch der Wald begann sich zu lichten, gerade als er die Hoffnung aufgegeben hatte, dass er hier noch lebend rausfinden würde. Er war hier noch nie gewesen, nicht das das eine große Überraschung wäre, denn er war in seinem Leben noch nicht an vielen Orten gewesen, da er immer zu Hause bleiben musste, wenn irgendwelche Ausflüge anstanden, selbst diese, die von der Schule gesponsert wurden, denn die Lehrer auf seiner Muggelschule hatte nie vergessen, dass es immer Harry gewesen war, der all diese Dinge hatte geschehen lassen, nur weil er etwas nicht wollte oder sich versuchte zu schützen.

Doch jetzt war er wirklich auf sich gestellt und das nicht gegen eine Gruppe Halbwüchsiger, hier war er allein in einer ihm völlig unbekannten Gegend und dann war da der größte Schwarzmagier der heutigen zeit, der gelinde gesagt- grad nicht so gut auf ihn zu sprechen war und ihn dann auch noch dafür verantwortlich machte, dass er die letzten 12 Jahre ein wenig- sagen wir-abkömmlich war.

Die Straße war eine gewöhnliche Landstraße und allein aus dem Instinkt heraus machte Harry sich mit dem letzten an Kraft auf, die Richtung einzuschlagen, die ihm am genehmsten erschien. Und er ließ seine Blicke nicht auf den großen Bäumen ruhen, die die Straße säumten, nicht auf den kleinen Wegen, die von ebendieser abführten, wieder zurück in den Wald. Die Tiere, die sich am Waldrand tummelten, nahm er ebenso wenig war, wie das Gezwitscher der Vögel oder die Sonne, die ihn mit der Wärme der Sommersonne wärmte um ihm ein wenig Leben einzuhauchen. Harry war in Gedanken versunken, dunklen und einsamen Gedanken, Gedanken, die das widerspiegelten, was er empfand, hier alleine auf der Straße ohne zu wissen wohin. Er wusste, dass selbst wenn Hedwig ihn gerade begleiten würde, dass er nicht wusste, wo er mit ihr hin sollte, wer würde ihm denn jetzt helfen können, wer konnte ihm entziehen aus diesem Loch, befreien aus der Hilflosigkeit, die ihn befiel. Er war fast dankbar, für die raue Behandlung, die er von Vernon noch erfahren hatte, diese Schmerzen ließen ihn spüren, woran er zweifelte, er war noch am Leben, mehr noch, er konnte noch empfinden, doch was empfand er?

Konnte das sein, dass man sich so alleine fühlte? Wie konnte er wissen, dass es das Alleinsein war, das ihn so quälte. Er war glücklich gewesen die letzten Jahre, er hatte doch endlich einen Ort gefunden, an dem er sich wohl und zuhause fühlte, dass konnte doch nicht alles gewesen sein, er konnte dies doch nicht urplötzlich verloren habe und nun sich wieder an dem Punkt null finden. Wie konnte das alles so plötzlich und vor allem unerwartet passieren, war das alles auf die Ereignisse im letzten Jahr zurückzuführen, alles weil Voldemort wieder zurückgekehrt war, weil er jetzt wieder die Macht an sich reißen würde und er Harry der erste auf seiner Liste sein würde, der sein Leben lassen würde, denn egal, was man auch über ihn sagte, es war utopisch zu glauben, dass er es jetzt schon mit ihm aufnehmen konnte. Das was er brauchte war Zeit und Ruhe, um eine Lösung zu finden oder wenigstens erst einmal ein Versteck.

Harry hatte immer noch keine Ahnung wohin er unterwegs war und obwohl er sich sicher war, dass er hier noch nicht gewesen war, kam ihm doch alles so bekannt und heimisch vor, dass ihm schon Angst und Bange wurde, aber er wusste, dass er sich auf dem richtigen Weg befand und so ging er weiter, froh, dass seine Kräfte dies noch zu ließen und er versuchte die düsteren Gedanken zu vertreiben und sich weiter von seiner inneren Stimme führen zu lassen.

Er hatte keine Ahnung wie lange er schon unterwegs war, als er in einem kleine Dorf ankam, sein Herz stockte, als er das Dorfschild passierte: Godrics Hollow. Die Welt war nun wirklich nicht gerade klein und doch war das unerwartete passiert, er war nach Jahren genau in dem Ort, in dem er das erste und wahrscheinlich schönste Jahr seines jungen Lebens verbracht hatte, inmitten seiner Familie, die ihn schützen wollte und ihr Leben für ihn gegeben hatte. Hier konnte er eine Vergangenheit finden, die er suchte und die Aufregung gab ihm noch den letzten Schub, denn er brauchte um die letzten Schritte durch das Dorf bis zu seinem Elternhaus zu machen...

Ich weiß, dass war echt kurz, aber ich muss ins Bett, muss gleich wieder aufstehen (nur 4 Stunden Schlaf, heul), aber ich verspreche das nächste Chap kommt schnell, habe genügend Ideen im Kopf ;-). Ach so, hieß nur das Haus so oder das ganze Dorf, war mir nicht mehr sicher, aber meine Bücher sind noch bei meinen Eltern untergelagert, sie fehlen mir so schrecklich...

bitte ignoriert nich euren kurzen Gedanken mir evtl. eine Nachricht zu hinterlassen, ich würde mich sooooooooo freuen


	4. back home

Vielen lieben Dank an Terminator und natürlich auch an dich Ginny, ich wollte ja mehr schreiben, aber ich werde dich entschädigen, versprochen ;-)

Wie schon erwähnt, ich weiß nicht mehr genau, wie das mit dem Heimatdorf oder auch nur Haus war, im Film wird das ja kurz angedeutet und alles weitere kommt ja dann erst im siebten, deswegen habe ich da mehr als frei gehandelt, gerade weil das Haus doch komplett zerstört sein sollte? Ich bin mir halt nimmer sicher und anders würde meine Story so nicht gehen, also habt bitte Nachsicht...

HERE WE ARE!

Es war eine kleine Seitenstraße, in der einige Häuser nebeneinander standen, es war deutlich zu erkennen, dass dies Herrenhäuser waren, sie waren nicht dicht beieinander, da jedes Haus von viel Grundstück umgeben war, das noch mit dazugehörte. Das ganze Dorf gehörte zu der oberen Mittelklasse und strahlte eine besinnliche Ruhe und Gelassenheit aus, so dass man sich weder beobachtete noch auf dem Präsentierteller fühlte. Das Anwesen seiner Eltern war nicht hoheitsvoll oder mächtig, aber gemessen an dem Haus der Dursleys war es stilvoll und strahlte ein Macht aus, die noch von dem emporragenden Bäumen hervorgehoben wurde. Harry hatte schon mehr bekommen als erwartet, als er erfuhr, wie viel Geld seine Eltern ihm zurückgelassen hatte, nun erkannte er, dass Geld nicht das einzige gewesen war. Dieses Haus war nicht eins von diesen Reihenhäusern, in deren Umgebung Harry gelebt hatte, dies hier war ein altes schönes Anwesen, mit großen Fenstern, heller Fassade und einem großen Garten, der zum Quidditsch Spiel eingeladen hätte. Ja - hätte, denn es war unschwer zu erkennen, dass hier eine Tragödie stattgefunden hatte. Die Nachbarhäuser waren leer, wie ausgestorben oder fluchartig verlassen, die anliegenden Gärten ebenso vermodert und verwachsen wie der der Potters. Die Fenster waren teilweise eingeschlagen und dunkel, die Eingangstür war offen und Harrys Magen zog sich zusammen, als er dabei war das Innere des Hauses zu betreten.

Hier hatte er das erste und schönste Jahr seines Lebens verbracht, hier war er liebevoll umsorgt worden, hier waren Opfer gebracht worden- ohne zu zögern- ohne zu fragen. Harry stand vor der Tür, noch wagte er nicht über die Schwelle zu treten, sein Blick ging unwillkürlich nach links, in seinem Herzen ein kurzer Stich, als sein Blick auf das Schild an der Tür fiel:_ Hier wacht das Ehepaar Potter- Lily und James- über den Schlaf von Harry, nicht klingeln!_

Tränen stachen ihm in die Augen und er überwand sich schnell die Schwelle zu übertreten, so dass ihm die daneben geschriebene Notiz : _Auch du Sirius als Pate nicht!_ nicht einmal auffiel. Der Teppich, der auf dem verlassenen Flur lag und dem die fröhliche Farbe des Willkommens verblichen war, nahm er gar nicht wahr. Nun stand er in dem Haus seiner Familie, er konnte spüren, dass viele Menschen hier miteinander gelebt hatte, er fühlte die Verbundenheit zu seiner Familie, er spürte die Anwesenheit der Liebe und Geborgenheit zu diesem Haus, als würde er ein Stück seiner Selbst wiederfinden. Und doch bemerkte er auch das Gefühl von Kälte, die das Haus heimgesuchte hatte- hier waren zwei Menschen gestorben. Wie in Trance ging er die Treppe hoch, er wusste, dass er erst in sein Zimmer gehen musste, er wusste das es im ersten Stock war und er wollte testen, ob er sich an mehr erinnern konnte, wenn er sein immer betrat, als wenn hier Erinnerungen gespeichert sein würden.

Doch schon während er die Treppen hinauf stieg überkamen ihm Wellen des Zorns und des Schmerzes, aber er überwand sich, er musste sich dem stellen, wie ein Magnet zog etwas nach ihm und er ging weiter, er stieß die Tür auf und sah in sein Zimmer. Es war babyblau, eine Wiege, gleich neben dem Fenster, an der Decke waren Sterne und eine Wand war mit einer Tapete, auf der zwei Quidditsch Mannschaften um den Sieg spielten -endlos-, wahrscheinlich war deswegen Harrys Vorliebe für dieses Spiel so schnell entdeckt worden, da seine Eltern diese so schnell wie möglich geweckt hatten. Eine Kommode, die wohl als Wickeltisch gedient hatte, war umgeworfen und aus der Schublade kamen Decken und Strampelanzüge heraus. Über der Kommode ein Mobile mit verschiedenen Tieren, beim genauen Hinschauen, waren es nur vier, ein Hirsch, ein Hund, ein Wolf und eine kleine Ratte, warum es ausgerechnet diese sein sollten, war Harry ein Rätsel...

Ihm überkam die Angst, dass wenn er hier auf die umgeworfene Kommode starrte, dass er nun die Schreie hören würde, den Schmerz den seine Eltern erleiden mussten spürte und die Angst, die sie ergriffen hatte. Wie wenig wusste er von seinen Eltern, wie oft hatte er sich gewünscht ein ganz normales Leben zu führen, er wollte gar nicht den Reichtum und die Anerkennung, denn er konnte doch immer wieder sehen, dass selbst Familien, die so arm waren wie die Weasleys glücklich waren als die kühlen und beherrschten wie die Malfoys und das allein aus der Tatsache, dass sie sich gegenseitig als höchstes Gut ansahen. Geld alleine machte nicht glücklich und gerade jetzt war Harry noch in einem Alter in dem Geld eine noch mindere Rolle spielte, denn was er brauchte war Liebe und Geborgenheit, einfach jemand an den er sich wenden konnte.

Er ging auf das Fenster zu, von hier aus konnte er in den Garten sehen, das Land ging weit hinaus und grenzte bis an den Wald, vor dem Harry einen kleinen See wahrnahm. Es war alles so friedlich hier, er drehte sich wieder in den Raum, er konnte gar nicht glauben, dass all dies für ihn eingerichtet worden war, dass seine Eltern hier gestanden hatten, dass sie hier zusammen gelebt hatten, dass seine Eltern hier gestorben waren, nur weil Voldemort sich ihrer erledigen wollte. Warum? Ja, das wusste Harry bis heute nicht wirklich und er wusste so vieles nicht und vor allem wusste er nicht wohin mit sich.

Wieder kam in ihm die Frage auf, weshalb er zu den Dursleys gekommen war, würde es in dem Freundeskreis seiner Eltern niemanden gegeben haben, der sich um ihn kümmern wollte, konnte da keiner sein, der sich um ihn sorgte? Jetzt stand er hier in seinem Kinderzimmer und fühlte sich so alleine wie nie zuvor, denn hier war die Liebe zu ihm zu präsent, fast schon greifbar und doch war er alleine und hilflos. Noch, dass wusste er hatte er gegen kein Zauberergesetzt verstoßen, doch er hatte Hunger, sein Körper war kraftlos und er wollte nicht mehr alleine sein, also was sollte er bloß tun?

Langsam ging er die Treppe wieder hinunter und betrat das Wohnzimmer, dass an die Küche angrenzte. Das Wohnzimmer hatte eine komplette Fensterfront zum Garten hinaus und durch das Küchenfenster sah man zur Straße und konnte genau erkennen, wenn jemand das Gartentor passierte und auf die Haustür zukam. Und Harry stockte fast der Atem, denn genau das geschah gerade, jemand hatte das Gartentür geöffnet und war auf dem Weg zur Haustür- nur wer war das?

Ach ja, ich bin doch wieder liebenswürdig, findet ihr nicht auch? Aber keine Panik, ich schreibe weiter und wie gesagt, dass wird schneller gehen, als ihr glaubt, aber ich muss mal ein wenig in die Sonne, denn sonst mutiere ich noch zum Vampir ;-)


	5. Aussätziger trifft Flüchtigen

Er kannte dieses Gefühl- langsam kam die Panik in ihm hoch und er musste an sich halten, um nicht vorschnell die falsche Entscheidung zu treffen und damit einen Fehler zu begehen. Das rationale Denken hatte noch nicht ausgesetzt und so durchfuhr es Harry, die Person, die hierher kam, konnte gar nicht wissen, dass er hier war, denn bis eben hatte er nicht einmal gewusst, wo Godrics Hollow überhaupt war und genauso wenig gewusst, warum er hätte hierher kommen wollen.

Doch trotzdem war er vorsichtig, denn jetzt wo Voldemort wieder zurück war, konnte und wollte er nicht unvorsichtig handeln, er wollte sich verstecken, um zu sehen, warum hier jemand herkam. So versteckte er sich in der Nische, die zwischen Küche und Wohnzimmer war und wartete. Er musste nicht lange warten, denn der Besucher kam auf direktem Wege in das Wohnzimmer und Harry konnte sehen, wie ebendieser mitten im Raum stehen blieb und argwöhnisch umherschaute, so als ahne er, dass noch jemand außer ihm hier wäre. Harrys Herz machte einen Satz, der Mann war im mittleren Alter, die langen schwarzen Haare waren zerzaust und hatten schon länger keinen ordentlichen Schnitt bekommen, verfilzt war auch der Bart, der ihm so nur älter machte. Seine Haut war mit einer Schmutzschicht überzogen, die auf mangelnde Hygiene hindeutet, und die Klamotten- oder Fetzen die seine Haut bedeckten, wie man sie wohl eher bezeichnen sollte- waren dreckig, so dass man ihre ursprüngliche Farbe nicht sicher bestimmen könnte. Doch Harry fielen die anziehenden grauen Augen auf, die hell und lebendig leuchteten und er strahlte entgegen seiner Erscheinung etwas aus, dass ihm gleich Vertrauen fassen ließ und so gab er sein Versteck auf.

Der Mann erschrak nicht darüber, dass jemand aus dem Versteck kam, sondern eher daran, dass ebendies Harry war, denn er ließ seinen Zauberstab (ja, ich weiß, eigentlich hat er den wohl nicht, aber ich musste das jetzt hier einbauen) wieder sinken, den er blitzschnell gezogen hatte. Fassungslos sah er ihn mit seinen grauen Augen an und kam langsam auf ihn zu und streckte seine Hand nach ihm aus, um ihn zu berühren um sich zu vergewissern, dass die Person, die vor ihm stand auch wirklich echt war. Er berührte ihn kurz am Arm und Tränen sammelten sich in seinen Augen: „Harry", seine Stimme war rau, als wenn er sie lange nicht benutzt hätte und Harry konnte nur nicken, er wusste nicht warum, aber auch er war den Tränen nahe, es war einfach zu viel für ihn, dieser Schmerz, die Einsamkeit und dann dieses Treffen der besonderen Art, bei dem er fühlte, dass diese Person sehr wichtig für ihn war, ohne das er wirklich wusste, wem er da eigentlich gegenüber stand, aber er kam sich dumm vor, wenn er einfach fragen würde, wer sein Gegenüber eigentlich war.

„Ich weiß nicht, ob du weißt, wer ich bin", sein Gegenüber redete langsam und ihm fiel es sichtlich schwer die Emotionen, die in ihm waren zurückzuhalten. „Ich bin dein Patenonkel Sirius Black. Mit deinen Eltern war ich auf Hogwarts und ich gehörte schnell zu der Familie der Potters, aber wie das dazu kam, kann ich dir gerne mal in Ruhe erklären. Doch ich muss dir eins sagen, ich bin unschuldig, nicht ganz unschuldig, aber ich habe nicht das getan, was mir vorgeworfen wird. Niemals hätte ich deinen Vater, dich oder Lily verraten, ich hätte lieber mein Leben für jeden von euch gegeben." Harry wusste nicht wovon er sprach, aber das Gefühlschaos drehte sich immer weiter, sein Pate? Warum musste er dann so ein leidvolles und einsames Leben leben, wenn er doch einen Paten hatte, der augenscheinlich nicht in bester Verfassung aber immerhin am Leben war?

„Wir sind hier nicht sicher und du bist in meiner Gegenwart auch nicht sicher, aber ich werde jetzt erst einmal versuchen dir alles zu erklären und dann können wir entscheiden, was wir tun werden", Harry konnte nur nicken und sie setzten sich auf die Couch, die neben dem Kamin stand und sein Pate holte Luft bevor die Worte herausbrachen: „Ich bin mit deinem Vater, Remus und Peter jahrelang in der Schule die besten Freunde gewesen. Wir haben alles geteilt, alles zusammen gemacht und das wichtigste, wir haben uns vertraut, ohne Ausnahme, so dachten wir. Wir haben viel erlebt in den sieben Jahren auf der Schule und doch hatte unsere Freundschaft bestand, so dass es nicht verwunderlich war, dass wir auch nach der Schulzeit soviel miteinander zu tun hatte. Dein Vater und ich standen uns immer nahe, wir waren die besten Freunde, gerade auch weil seine Familie, gerade seine Eltern, mir meine ersetzten. Ich war sozusagen der zweite Sohn und da sehr stolz drauf. Ich wurde Trauzeuge, ich wurde dein Pate. Doch es herrschte Krieg. Und Krieg hat viel Folgen, Kriege, die sich lange hinziehen und soviel Schmerz und Leid als Früchte tragen, hatten noch mehr davon. Sie erzeugen Hass, sie bringen Misstrauen und sie bringen Menschen dazu ihre Ideale abzulegen, sie bringen Menschen dazu sich selbst aufzugeben, sich zu verraten- die Seiten zu wechseln. Und das geschah auch bei uns vieren. James und ich wussten von der Gefahr, Remus auch. Doch James und ich, wir lagen falsch. Wir hätten es Peter nie zugetraut, deswegen glaubten wir, dass es Remus gewesen war, der uns verriet. Das aber auch nur, weil Remus ein gebissener Werwolf war. Wir glaubten, dass das Böse in ihm geweckt worden war und er deswegen uns verraten hatte. Wir hatten vergessen, dass er es nicht sein konnte, der uns verraten und verkaufen konnte, da wir es doch gewesen waren, die ihm immer Liebe und Geborgenheit und vor allem Verständnis gegeben hatte. Doch der Krieg lässt dich misstrauisch werden, das Gute vergessen."

Sein Pate seufzte tief und eine einzelne Träne lief ihm über die Wange, Harry hatte das starke Bedürfnis sich in seine Arme zu werfen, woher das kam, das wusste er nicht, er kannte es nicht, dass ihm nach körperlicher Nähe war. Das war anders, es war ihm so vertraut plötzlich, angespannt lauschte er den knurrenden Worten: „Ich sollte der Geheimniswahrer werden, ein alter Zauber, der ein Geheimnis in meiner Seele versteckt, in diesem Fall der Aufenthaltsort deiner Eltern, die von Voldemort gesucht wurden, und das ich nur verraten konnte, wenn ich es wollte. Aber ich war mir sicher, dass ich dies nicht tun würde, da ich aber sicher war, das jeder ahnen würde, dass ich der Geheimniswahrer wäre, wollten wir jemand anderes nehmen, da ich also Remus nicht traute, nahmen wie den wirklichen Verräter, der natürlich gleich zu seinem Herrn lief um ihn zu erzählen was geschehen war und dieser hierher kam."

Harry sog die Luft ein, es war schlagartig kalt geworden, die Luft und zeit war stehen geblieben, Verrat unter Freunden, ja das war hart. Doch wo lag das Verbrechen, für das sein Pate dann verantwortlich gemacht wurde, Misstrauen, darauf stand kein schuldig oder unschuldig.

"Ich kam zu spät, ich konnte euch nicht helfen, ich war zu spät hier, ich fand nur noch Trümmer vor, ich fand seine Leiche, James, mein bester Freund, tot auf der Treppe, einfach niedergestreckt, der tapferste Kämpfer, der nie an sich gedacht hatte, der einfach nur helfen wollte, der sein Leben mit seiner kleinen Familie leben wollte. Dann musste ich Lily finden, ihre Augen", er sah zu Harry auf, „du hast ihre Augen, nur das die ihren, nicht mal in der Stunde ihres Todes so traurig waren, wie die deinen heute. Du hast soviel Leid durchgemacht, ich habe geschworen auf dich zu achten, wenn den beiden was passieren sollte, was für ein schlechter Pate ich doch bin.

Ich habe nur an Rache gedacht. Ich bin losgestürmt, nachdem Hagrid dich zu Dumbledore gebracht hatte und habe diesen Verräter gesucht, ich bin nicht einmal mehr zu Remus gefahren um mich zu entschuldigen, um ihm zu sagen was vorgefallen war, ich hatte nur noch Zorn und Hass in mir. Ich konnte nicht mehr klar denken, das war sein Vorteil. Er wusste das ich kommen würde, er wusste was ihm blühte, er war vorbereitet- ich nicht- ich war dumm. Ich stellte ihn auf einer belebten Straße, wo er sein Spiel weiter spielte, er schrie mich an, beschimpfte mich als Verräter und dann inszenierte er seinen eigenen qualvollen Tod, verlor einen Finger, jagte die Straße in die Luft und verschwand. Ohne mich zu töten, denn bei dem Versuch wäre er gestoben, er war schon immer ein schwacher und schlechter Zauberer gewesen, Voldemort selbst hatte ihn wohl nur in seinen Reihen aufgenommen, weil er Reinen Blutes und mit uns befreundet war", kehlig war das widerwillige Lachen, „ich wollte ihn töten, ja, und er hat es geschafft, mir nicht nur meine Freunde zu nehmen, er zerstörte auch mein Leben mit dir, denn ich kam nach Askaban, da ich verantwortlich sein sollte für den Tod von deinen Eltern und dann sollte ich zwölf Menschen, allesamt Muggle, die in der unmittelbaren Nähe des Treffens von Peter und mir waren, getötet haben. Das war Ironie, fünf Leben zerstört, an dem Hass und der Angst, ein Tag und Voldemort war verschwunden und das zu diesem Preis. Und jetzt kommt er wieder und ich werde dafür sorgen, dass sie dafür bezahlen werden, alle beide."

Harry sah seinen Paten an und schluckte. „Askaban, ich habe keine Ahnung was das ist." Sein Pate sah ihn überrascht an: „Wo wohnst du, dass du nicht weißt, das Askaban das Zauberergefängnis ist?" Ein Schauer schien ihm über den Rücken zu laufen: „Askaban, wo dir die guten Erinnerungen alle genommen werden, du nur an die schlechten denkst, Tag ein Tag aus. Wo dir das Selbstwertgefühl genommen wird und du nur noch darauf wartest zu sterben, damit das alles endlich ein Ende hat. Ich habe nur den Gedanken der Rache gehabt, so konnte ich damit umgehen, nicht gut, aber ich behielt meinen Verstand und dann durch einen Zufall bekam ich eine Zeitung, vom Zaubereiminister persönlich und dann das Foto, auf dem Peter abgebildet war, zwar in seiner Animagus-Form" Harry hob fragend eine Augenbraue, „das ist eine tierische Form, die ein Zauberer annehmen kann, dafür brauch man eine lange Ausbildung, auf jeden Falle erkannte ich ihn sofort. Er ist bei einer Zaubererfamilie untergekommen, keine schlechte Idee, so war er informationshalber immer auf dem neuesten Stand und versteckte sich vor Todessern. Denn die waren nicht gut auf ihn zu sprechen. Und vor mir, aber ich war zwölf Jahre in Askaban, bin vor einer Woche geflüchtet".

Sirius stand auf und durchquerte den Raum: „Ich muss meinen Namen wieder herstellen und dann kann ich für dich da sein, wenn du das noch willst. Ich weiß ja nicht, wo du jetzt lebst, aber wenn ich mir dich so ansehe, frage ich mich schon, was dir passiert ist." Er klang besorgt, Harrys Herz machte einen Sprung.

"Meine Verwandten, meine Tante ist die Schwester meiner Mutter, sie hassen alles was mit Zauberei zu tun hat. Weil es abnormal ist. Sie haben mir nie etwas erzählt, was der Wahrheit entsprach und so wusste ich gar nicht dass ich ein Zauberer bin und dann noch so berühmt. Was ich lieber nicht wäre, wenn ich dafür ein normales Leben bekommen könnte, aber das interessiert ja niemanden. Ich wohne in den Ferien noch immer bei meinen Verwandten und das ist eskaliert, da mein Onkel überhaupt nicht damit klar kommt, dass ich ein Freak- wie er sagt- bin und deswegen hat er mich betäubt und hier im Wald zurückgelassen. Ich bin meinem Instinkt gefolgt und stand schließlich hier. Und ich habe sofort gefühlt, das hier mein zuhause ist, aber ich hatte nicht gewusst wohin jetzt, denn ich kann noch nicht nach Hogwarts, doch zurück zu meinen Verwandten gehe ich auf keinen Fall..."

Vorsichtig sah er seine Paten an, der kein Wort gesagt hatte, doch vor Wut brodelte, dass konnte Harry erkennen: „Ich werde sie dafür bezahlen lassen, was sie dir angetan haben, ich kann überhaupt nicht verstehen, warum Dumbledore so was zulässt, aber er ist oft so, das er Sachen geschehen lässt, die keiner nachvollziehen kann (Oh ja, einen Sirius im Grimmauld Place einsperren zum Beispiel!). Aber ich werde dich zu mir holen, ich muss Peter fangen und dann werden wir alles in Ordnung bringen, wenn du das auch möchtest, natürlich"

Harry konnte sich zu einem Lächeln abringen, dass sein Pate sofort erwidert und dieser sofort um einiges hübscher werden ließ. Er war dünn, fast mager und sein Gesicht war ausgemergelt, doch sein Lächeln ließ erahnen, wie hübsch er in Wirklichkeit war.

„Und welche Familie ist das, die Peter ausgewählt hat und bei der er jetzt lebt, vielleicht kenne ich die ja von der Schule?", fragte Harry, der ganz wild darauf war, am liebsten wäre er schon unterwegs um seinen Paten als unschuldig zu erklären. „Eine bekannte, das sind die Weasleys", sagte Sirius. „Was, das ist doch klasse, mit deren Sohn bin ich befreundet", sagte Harry, doch dann verdunkelte sich sein Gesicht, „ihre kleine Tochter, Ginny, sie ist gestorben". Sein Pate legte ihm die Hand auf den Arm: „Ich weiß, aber du darfst dir keine Vorwürfe machen, dass war nicht deine Schuld, du kannst da nichts für. Das ist geschehen und sie werden dir nichts vorwerfen." Harry durchlief ein warmer Schauer, es fühlte sich toll an, wenn er getröstet wurde. „Ich werde zu ihnen fahren, ihnen erzählen was mir passiert ist". „Du darfst ihnen nicht von mir erzählen, meine Unschuld wird niemanden überzeugen, gerade da ich ohne Prozess nach Askaban kam, da werden sie nichts an sich kommen lassen, vor allem in diesen Zeiten nicht, sie streiten ja immer noch ab, dass Voldemort zurück ist, nur damit sie sich dem Problem nicht stellen müssen", sagte Sirius schnell. Harry nickte zögerlich und fuhr fort: „Dann werde ich die Ratte einfangen und wir werden das aufklären, aber ich sollte doch jemanden einweihen, damit Peter nicht flieht und wir dann dastehen, ohne das wir Beweise haben." Sirius war unschlüssig und sah seinen Patensohn an: „Und wen?"

Dieser dachte nach und wand sich ihm wieder zu : „Wie wäre es, wenn du jetzt jemanden vertraust, der dieses nötig hat?"

Sirius sah ihn lange an und sagte dann: „Ganz der Sohn seines Vaters!"


	6. ein werwolf wohnt im Walde

Als ich heute so mal meine liste mit den hits angeschaut habe, ist mir dann mal aufgefallen dass diese story doch nicht so unbeliebt ist und da habe ich mir gedacht, dass ich mal versuche diese story weiterzuschreiben und ich hoffe, dass ich da wieder in die Story „reinkomme"

Harry hatte dieses Gefühl, in seinem Magen wurde es ganz warm, diese Wärme, die sich in seinem ganzen Körper ausdehnte... Das war ein ganz neues Gefühl für ihn, dieser Mensch, der seine Eltern gekannt hatte, über sie redet und ihm nicht nur sagte, dass er die Augen seiner Mutter hatte, sondern auch über sie reden wollte, Paralellen zog und doch ihn selber als Mensch wahrnahm, nicht als Harry Potter, der-Junge-der-lebt, nein, er war Patenkind, da wollte jemand für ihn sorgen, jemand sorgte sich um IHN!

Harry spürte den Blick seines Patens auf sich ruhen und sah auf, in die grauen Augen, die von viel Leid erzählten und doch, da war ein Funkeln, eine Hoffnung, die in ihm geschlummert hatte, die jetzt Form gewann, die Chance auf ein Leben war wieder in sichtbare Nähe gerückt und er konnte sich von einer Nervosität angesteckt fühlen. „Ich werde jetzt eine Dusche nehmen, denn wenn wir so bei Remus auftauchen, dann werden wir nur ein Theater auslösen, auch falls wir auf dem Weg angehalten werden, denn wir sollten nach Möglichkeit keine Aufmerksamkeit auf uns ziehen, ich bin ein flüchtiger Gefangener, und du musst wissen, ich will ja nicht angeben", sein Strahlen, dass sein Gesicht verjüngert, strafte ihm die Lügen, „aber das ist noch keinem vorher gelungen".

Lächelnd folgte sein Blick seinem Paten, der die Treppe hinauf ging, kurze Zeit später hörte Harry das Wasser rauschen. Er erhob sich von der Couch, kurz zuckte er zusammen, der Schmerz kam wieder und auch die Erschöpfung, doch er schob diese Empfindungen von sich, bemitleiden wollte er sich jetzt nicht. Als er durch das Wohnzimmer ging, hatte er das Geühl, als wenn die Atmospäre des Hauses sich geändert hatte, diese Kälte, die hier geherrscht hatte, sie war nur noch ein leises Flüstern. Auf dem Kaminsims standen einige Fotos und Harry ging langsam näher. Er konnte seine Eltern zusammen auf einem Foto sehen, deren Lächeln jeden Moment ein wenig fröhlicher aussah, er konnte sehen, wie er selber als kleines Baby wieder auf seine Quidditschspieler achtete als ängstlich drein zu schauen. Es gab ihm den letzten Ruck, so konnte er sich sicher sein, dass er dem Richtigen vertraute, dass er das richtige tat.

Langsam dämmerte es draußen und er beobachtete die Sonne die langsam am Horizont unter ging, die Lichter, wie das Hell der Sonne mit der hereinbrechenden Dunkelheit verschmolz, sie einhüllte in die Nacht. Er konnte sehen, wie die Welt ein kleines wenig leiser wurde, er konnte hören wie die Vögel ihr letztes Lied sangen, er konnte die Eulen losfliegen sehen, zur Jagd.

„Harry", eine Hand legte sich vorsichtig auf seine Schulter und drehte ihn so ein wenig herum, „wir sollten jetzt los, damit wir zu rechten Zeit ankommen." Sein Patenonkel warf einen Blick auf den zunehmenden Mond, der noch zwei Tage hatte, bis er vollkommen am Himmelszelt stehen würde und lächelte ihn dann an. Der Bart war verschwunden, er hatte einen schönen blauen Umhang an und sein langes schwarzes Haar fiel ihm weit über den Rücken, er war wirklich eine schöne und imposante Person. „Wir apperieren jetzt, Harry", erklärte ihm sein Pate wie selbstverständlich und ohne eine Herabwertung für sein Unwissen. „Das ist eine angenehme Art zu reisen, denn sie ist mit Sicherheit die schnellste und für Personen wie mich, die doch schon ein wenig ungeduldig sind- was ich, wenn ich es bemerken darf, nach 12 Jahren Gefangenschaft doch sein kann- daher die beste!"

In nächsten Moment fühlte Harry sich, als wenn er von seiner Umgebung zusammengepresst werden würde und dann als war er auch schon wieder bei Sinnen und sah sich neugierig um. Sie waren in einem kleinen Wald, es waren keine Geräusche zu hören, die darauf schließen lassen würden, dass die Muggel-Zivilisation in naher Ferne war, eher fühlte Harry sich, als wenn er gerade Land´s End betreten hätte. Sirius hatte die Hand nicht von seiner Schulter genommen und Harry würde den Teufel tun, und sich bewegen, so damit diese Berührung auch so dauerhaft bleiben würde. Also sah er sich nur leicht um, er konnte sehen, dass sie sich zwar im Wald befanden, dieser sich aber nicht nach einem verbotenem anfühte. Sie standen auf einem kleinen Trampelfahrt und Sirius übte leichte Druck auf Harrys Schulter aus, zog ihn näher an sich ran und sie gingen Arm in Arm diesen Pfad weiter in den Wald hinein.

Schon nach kurzer Zeit konnte Harry Licht ausmachen und als sie um die Ecke bogen kam ein kleines Haus in Sicht. Die raue Stimme seines Paten durchschnitt die Stille: „Remus ist ein Werwolf, und immer zum Vollmond findet seine Verwandlung statt. Dann zieht er sich hierher zurück um in der Abgeschiedenheit niemanden auf seine zweite Gestalt aufmerksam zu machen, denn selbst in der heutigen Zeit gitb es zu viele Vorurteile und einige Wesen unserer Magie, also auch die Werwölfe könne kein Fuss fassen, bekommen kein Vertrauen. Sie sind unweigerlich dem Bösen zugetan, weil diese Seite der Macht keine Unterschiede macht. Remus ist diesen Weg nie gegangen und ich hätte das wissen müssen. Doch eigentlich", er knurrte leicht, „hätte Remus das bei mir genauso wissen müssen, aber manchmal kannst du nicht aus deiner Haut und dann glaubst du dem, was dir jahrealng eingetrichtert wurde", Harry konnte den Schmerz auf dem Gesicht seines Paten sehen, doch dieser Anblick verschwand ebenso schnell wie er gekommen war.

Nun standen sie direkt vor dem kleinen Häuschen, der Geruch von Suppe stieg durch den kleinen Schornstein und Harrys Magen knurrte, es war schon lange her, dass er was gegessen hatte und noch länger, dass er satt gewesen war. Und andererseits, es war das erste Mal seit der Kammer des Schreckens, dass Harry überhaupt etwas essen wollte und das war mit Sicherheit ein Fortschritt.

„Das jetzt wird nicht einfach und du solltest dich vorerst ein wenig im Hintergrund halten", wieder ein schmerzliches Lächeln und dann schob er Harry hinter sich, um die Hand zu heben und gegen die kleine Tür zu klopfen, die sich gegen dies zu wehren schien und entgegen dem Druck, der auf sie ausgeübt wurde, zurückzulehnen versuchte. Er merkte ein Zögern in dem Tun seines Paten, doch im Haus regte sich etwas, das Klopfen war gehört worden. Die Tür schwang mit einer Leichtigkeit auf, die Harry ihr gar nicht zugetraut hätte und hinaus kam ein Zauberer, jung, das Haar trotzdem mit grauen Strähnen durchzogen, er wirkte krank, blass wie er war und sein Umhang sah schäbig aus, an vielen Stellen geflickt, so dass man nicht mehr erkennen konnte, wie er eigentlich ausgesehen hatte. Er stürzte auf Sirius zu, der gar nicht so schnell zurückweichen konnte, stürmte auf ihn zu und verfluchte ihn, Harry konnte die Sprüche gar nicht verstehen, so schnell wurde sie hinter einander abgeschossen, Sirius blockte ihn ab, ohne ihn selbst anzugreifen und wich leicht zurück, ohne es wie eine Flucht aussehen zu lassen. „Verräter, du elender Köter, wagst dich hierher, du Mörder", konnte Harry zwischendurch heraushören und verfolgte das Schauspiel ohne ein Wort zu sagen...

Noch immer ließ Sirius sich angreifen, ohne ihn zu stoppen, es war klar ersichtlich, dass er das hätte machen könne, allein wie ruhig er das Schutzschild ohne Mühe hochhielt während die verschiedenen Flüche auf ihn heranschossen---

Doch nicht lange später erlahmte der Angriff Remus und er sah Sirius mit funkelnden Augen an, ohne Harry auch nur einen Blick zu schenken. Man konnte die Zweifel in seinen Augen sehen, seine Augen, die ihn auf eine Weise hasserfüllt und dann doch besorgt musterten. Konnte er auch spüren, was Harry vorhin gespürt hatte, diese Verbundenheit, das Vertrauen---

„Remus", durchbrach Sirius die plötzliche Stille, „hast du die Zeitung gelesen?" Sein Gegenüber nickte. „Dann weißt du, dass ich, wenn ich dich und James und Lily, wenn ich euch verraten hätte, glaubst du ich wäre dann zu euch gekommen?" „Du", Remus spuckte dieses Wort förmlich aus, wollte seinen Namen nicht in den Mund nehmen, wollte ihn nicht direkt ansprechen, „entkommst nach 12 langen Jahren plötzlich aus Askaban, wo du geschmort hattest, gerade wo er wieder aufersteht. Und dann tauchst du hier auf und fragst mich, was ich glaube? Was soll ich glauben, nachdem ich an einem einzigen Abend meine vier besten Freunde der Welt verloren habe, alle auf einmal und wieder alleine dastand und gar nicht wusste wohin mit meinem Schmerz", er lachte hart auf, „Da hast keine Ahnung, ich glaube nicht mehr."

Siruis schnellte nach vorne, packte Remus Schultern, der versuchte zurückzuweichen, doch er kam nicht gegen Sirius an, der sich in Rage redete: „Die Wealeys, sie haben die Ermordung ihrer Tochter durch Voldemort bekannt gegeben und keiner glaubt ihnen. Doch das ist nicht das Ausschlaggebende in diesem Falle, wichtig ist, Remus, hast du das Foto gesehen, hast du ihn gesehen?" Die Verachtung in Remus Gesicht machte der Verwirrung Platz, er entzog sich dem Klammergriff und verschwand im Inneren des Hauses, Sirius bedeutete Harry ihm zu folgen und so betraten sie die kleine Hütte. Sie war spärlich eingerichtet, ein kleiner Kamin, auf dessen Feuerstelle ein Kessel Suppe köchelte, erhellte den Raum, an der einen Seite stand ein Bett, gleich unter dem Fenster. Dann war in der Mitte des Raumes ein Tisch mit drei Stühlen, neben dem Kamin ging eine kleine Tür ab, die wohl ins Bad führte. Ein großes Bücherregal füllte den größten Teil des Hauses aus, daneben ein kleiner Schrank mit Konserven und anderen Vorratsbehältern in denen Essen war.

Remus stand am Tisch und suchte hektisch nach etwas, drehte sich lurz um, als er hörte wie die Tür geschlossen wurde und zischte Sirius zu: „Ich habe dich nicht hereingebeten", der lächelte nur und schob den Riegel vor und nahm am Tisch Platz, langte zum Bett, zog ein Wolldecke herunter und wickelte Harry darin ein, der gar nicht gemerkt hatte, wie sehr er fror.

Schließlich fand Remus wonach er gesucht hatte und zog den Tagespropheten hervor. Vorne auf der Titelseite die Überschrift TOD DURCH DEN ERBEN SLYTHERINS und das Foto der trauernden Familie Weasley, die komplett abgebildet war. „Ich kann es nicht glauben", überrascht sah Remus Sirius an, „das ich ihn nicht gesehen habe, dass ich es nicht gemerkt habe". „Wie solltest du", sanft sprach Sirius zu seinem Schulfreund, „Du wusstest nicht, dass er noch lebt, dann ist es kein Wunder, dass du dem Haustier keine Beachtung schenkst, er hat alle getäuscht mit seinem vorgetäuschte Tod, bei dem nur sein Daumen gefunden wurde, der hier", er zeigte auch Harry die Ratte, die sich zwei Jahre mit ihm im gleichen Schlafsaal aufgehalten hatte, seine Luft geatmet hatte, „dass sieht man nur, wenn man jede Spur verfolgt. Die Zeitung habe ich von Fudge bekommen."

Harry bekam nicht mehr mit, wie die beiden Erwachsenen sich weiter unterhielten, selbst der Hunger hielt ihn nicht mehr wach, jetzt wo die Sache geklärt war, wo sie einander vertrauten, fiel die Last von seinen Schultern, der Kopf auf den Tisch gelehnt, hinein ins Land der Träume, ohne zu bemerken, dass er ins Bett getragen wurde...


	7. schlechte Nachrichten

So, ich glaube es ist jetzt das dritte oder vierte Mal, dass ich dieses Chap anfange und ich hoffe es ist endlich soweit, dass ich es mal zuende bringen kann.** Da meine Story einen Lauf genommen hat, der von mir nicht so geplant wurde, nun eine überarbeitet Version und hoffentlich keine neue eingeschlichenen Fehler. **Da das Chap so kurz ist, folgen schnell andere, wenn keine Reviews kommen, lass ich es aber auch wieder ;-)

* * *

Hektisch wachte er auf. Einen Moment wusste er nicht wo er sich befand. Die kalte Angst saß in seinem Nacken, er wusste nicht, wann er das letzte Mal davon geträumt hatte. Es war einen alte Erinnerung, Jahre her und viel wichtiger, es war nicht seine Erinnerung. Diese Erinnerung hatte ihn erreicht, wie eine Flaschenpost und sie war von dem richtigen geöffnet worden. Die letzten Jahre waren voller Angst gewesen, keine glücklichen Gedanken waren es gewesen, die ihn Tag und Nacht begleitet hatten, sicher nicht. Und jetzt hier in Remus Haus, ja er hatte sich erinnert in welchem Haus er gerade an einem höchst unbequemen Tisch aufgewacht war, hatte ihn die erste schöne Erinnerung erreicht. Ob er auch gerade an ihn dachte?

Er stellte sich unter eine kalte Dusche, bevor er seinen Patensohn aufwecken wollte. Vorher musste er sich abkühlen. Für das, was er erledigen musste, dafür musste er einen kühlen Kopf bewahren. Keine Fehler durfte er sich leisten, zu lange hatte er dafür gelitten. Und nicht nur er.

Remus war schon wach, als Sirius wieder den Raum betrat und setzte schon einen Tee auf. Sirius hockte sich vor das Bett, auf das er in der Nacht zuvor seinen Patensohn gebettet hatte und verwuschelte ihm leicht das Haar, wie es James immer bei sich gemacht hatte, ohne zu wissen, dass er es nur machte, weil Sirius ihn all die Jahre so geweckt hatte. Und wie der Vater so der Sohn, mit strahlend grünen Augen sah Harry ihn an und setzte sich auf: "Guten Morgen", nuschelte er und Sirius grinste: "Das ist schon eher gen Mittag, so wie die Sonne steht. Mach das du ins Bad kommst, damit wir aufbrechen können und den Weasleys einen Besuch abstatten können". Harry verschwand im kleinen Bad, während die beiden Rumtreiber das Frühstück zubereiteten.

"Wie hast du geschlafen?", Remus musterte seinen langjährigen Freund. Er schien erholter auszusehen, doch Sirius hatte schon immer die Gabe alles hinter einer Maske zu verstecken, wie es sich für einen Reinblüter gehörte, gerade einen Black. "Überraschend gut", war die ehrliche Antwort und es stahl sich ein spitzbübisches Grinsen auf sein Gesicht, das gleich wieder verschwand. Remus bohrte nicht weiter nach und sprach weiter: "Ihr werdet ohne mich in den Fuchsbau reisen müssen, denn Vollmond steht kurz bevor und ich möchte niemanden unnötig der Gefahr aussetzten, natürlich komm ich so schnell wie möglich nach, aber mit größter Wahrscheinlichkeit braucht ihr meine Hilfe nicht." Sirius nickte nur und Harry setzte sich an den Tisch und sie frühstückten gemeinsam.

* * *

Zwei Stunden später standen sie vor dem Fuchsbau und Harry sah seinen Paten an, langsam gewann er Gefallen an dieser Art zu reisen: "Woher wusstest du, wo wir hin müssen?", Sirius lächelte kurz und sagte: "Ich war hier schon öfter, die Wealseys und ich, wir waren zusammen in einer", er schien nach einem passenden Wort zu suchen, ohne zu viel zu verraten und sagte schließlich: "Organisation". Dann kniete er sich vor Harry und sah ihm tief in die Augen: "Okay, jetzt hör mir gut zu Harry. Wir gehen da jetzt zusammen rein, aber ich muss mich tarnen, ich kann leider nicht davon ausgehen, dass die Weasleys mir glauben. Wir befinden uns im Krieg und obwohl wir auf der gleichen Seite stehen- das ist schwierig. Man weiß nie, wem man vertrauen kann und auch wenn ich sicher bin, dass die Weasleys nicht die Seiten wechseln würden- alleine weil Voldemort sie auch nicht unbedingt aufnehmen würde- sie sind nicht meine Freunde, verstehst du. Sie haben nicht den Glauben in mich, wie Remus ihn als mein langjähriger Freund hat. Deswegen kann ich nicht erwarten, das sie mir glauben, ohne dass ich ihnen sofort einen Beweis liefere. Außerdem läuft wieder ein Krieg und sie habe gerade ihr einziges Mädchen verloren. Da können wir nicht einfach so reinspazieren. Also wirst du jetzt hingehen, deine Verletzungen von den Dursleys sind noch sichtbar. Sag, ich wäre dir zugelaufen und dann versuche rauszubekommen, wo Peter ist."

Sein Pate verwandelte sich, keinen Moment zu früh, denn hinter ihm kamen die Weasley -Zwillinge aus dem Geräteschuppen, offenbar in irgendeine Liste vertieft. "Hey", Harrys Stimme zitterte leicht, er hatte sie nicht mehr gesehen, seit- sie waren gleich verschwunden gewesen, zusammen mit Ron. Doch die beiden sahen überrascht auf und Freude stand ihnen ins Gesicht geschrieben, sie zogen ihn in eine zweifache Umarmung, "Man Alter, wir habe uns Sorgen um dich gemacht, nicht auszudenken..." Fred sah ihn an, seine Augen verdunkelten sich kurz, was Harry noch nie bei einem der Zwillingen gesehen hatte, doch George sprang für ihn ein: "In allen Zeitungen stand es, Harry Potter verschwunden, du hast sogar Sirius Black aus den Schlagzeilen der ersten Seite verbannt", sie zogen ihn in Richtung des Hauses, immer weiter auf ihn einredend, so dass Harry gar nicht wusste, wie ihm geschah. Als er die Küche betrat, hörte er nur einen Aufschrei, als er von der nächsten Person in eine feste Umarmung gezogen wurde, "Hör auf Molly, du erdrückst ihn ja", doch auch Arthur Weasley stand die Freude ins Gesicht geschrieben und er murmelte was von, muss ich gleich Dumbledore sagen, als er auch schon verschwunden war.

Ron klopfte ihm erfreut auf die Schulter: "Mann, wir haben uns so die Sorgen gemacht, als du die Briefe nicht mehr beantwortet hat und dann ist jemand zu deinen Verwandten und sie fanden dich nicht mehr vor, da war wirklich Großalarm angesagt." Molly stellte einen Teller Suppe vor Harry hin und musterte ihn. "Du siehst furchtbar aus, mein Junge. Wir sollten mit dir zum Arzt fahren, aber erstmal wirst du was essen."

Harry konnte den Schmerz in ihren Augen sehen, aber er wusste, dass es sie ablenken würde, wenn sie sich um ihn kümmern konnte, also ließ er sie. "Harry, wo hast du denn den Hund her?", Ron hörte sich begeistert an, und streichelte Sirius wild, der sich nicht dagegen wehrte, eher noch mit dem Schwanz wedelte, als wäre die raue Behandlung das Größte für ihn. Harry lächelte über diese Geduld. "Als ich unterwegs war, ist er mir zugelaufen, er hat mich beschützt, ich wüsste nicht, was ich ohne ihn getan hätte." Er konnte Tränen in Mollys Augen sehen: "Mrs. Weasley, ich wollte nur, dass Sie wissen, es tut mir..." Molly fing an zu weinen und winkte schnell ab, "Nein, Harry, niemand konnte ahnen, was passieren würde und ich weiß, du hast alles getan was ging. Ich bin froh, dass du bei ihr warst. Ginny hat dich sehr gern gehabt."

Bei diesen Worten musste Harry schlucken und er bemerkte, dass Ron auch mit sich kämpfen musste, aber als er ihn ansah, konnte er nicht die Spur von Schuldzuweisungen erkennen, dass machte ihm das Herz ein wenig leichter. "Ich habe es dir schon geschrieben, Harry, und daran wird sich nichts ändern. Keiner macht dich dafür verantwortlich, du bist ein Teil dieser Familie. Daran ändert sich nichts." Die Zwillinge nickte beipflichtend und auch Arthur, der inzwischen zurückgekehrt war, pflichtet der Aussage seines Jüngsten bei. "Du wirst bei uns bleiben, bis die Schule anfängt. Wir müssen mit dir zum Arzt, damit die Verletzungen aufgenommen werden können. Hedwig ist schon bei uns angekommen und ich werde veranlassen, dass deine restlichen Sachen auch bei uns ankommen werden."

Stunden später saßen sie in Rons Zimmer, die Untersuchungen in St. Mungos hatten lange gedauert und Harry war froh, dass er Sirius bei sich behalten konnte, die Zaubererwelt war doch in vielen Dingen viel aufgeschlossener, wenn er doch auch nicht leugnen konnte, dass ihm- wo er doch Harry Potter war- nicht viel abgeschlagen werden würde, gerade wo er wieder einmal überlebt hatte. Zwar hatte er Voldemort nicht wieder in eine Verdammnis geführt, aber das würde er noch tun, für Ginny und seine Eltern.

Hedwig war aus dem Häuschen, als sie Harry wieder gesehen hatte, Ron hatte sich gut um sie gekümmert, doch Harry war ihr Herr und sie hatten sich vermisst, glücklich streichelte Harry das weiße, weiche Gefieder. Ron grinste und verzog dann schmerzlich das Gesicht: "Habe ich dir schon erzählt, Krätze ist verschwunden?" Harrys Herz sank in die Hose, ihm lief es eiskalt über den Rücken, er hatte nicht fragen wollen, weil er dachte, dass dies zu auffällig gewesen war, aber nun das. Sirius, der bis eben in der Ecke gelegen hatte, war aufgesprungen und Harry sah ihn erschrocken an, Ron bekam das zum Glück nicht mit und fuhr fort: "Ja, ganz komisch. Er war ja nie das aktive Tier und besondere Begabungen hatte er auch nie gezeigt. Es ist ja viel passiert, erst Ginny und die Auferstehung von Du-weißt-schon-wem", Ron stockte kurz, "Dann dieser Mörder", Sirius knurrte kurz, doch Harry warf ihm einen wütenden Blick zu und Sirius legte sich wieder hin, "Der aus Askaban geflohen ist, einen Tag später war Krätze verschwunden. Ich habe ihn tagelang gesucht, er war ja schon 12 Jahre alt, vielleicht ist er im Schlaf gestorben oder so, aber ich habe ihn nicht gefunden, er muss weggelaufen sein."

Harry war geschockt, er musste mit Sirius und Remus reden, was würden sie jetzt nur machen. Vielleicht konnten sie Dumbledore einweihen, wenn Remus auch auf ihrer Seite stand konnten sie den alten Zauberer doch vielleicht überzeugen. "Das ist aber schade Ron, vielleicht kommt er ja wieder", Ron konnte sich gar nicht vorstellen, wie sehr er sich das wünschte, dachte Harry schmerzlich.

Es war Mitternacht, als Ron endlich eingeschlafen war und obwohl er herzhaft schnarchte, traute Harry sich nicht, sich im Zimmer mit Sirius zu unterhalten, aus Angst das Ron doch aufwachen würde und deswegen verließen sie leise das Haus um sich im Garten zu verstecken, die Eingangstür im Blick, damit sie schnell gewarnt wurden, falls jemand ihre Abwesenheit bemerken würde und sich suchte.

Sirius sah sehr niedergeschlagen aus und knurrte, obwohl er seine menschliche Gestalt wieder angenommen hatte. Er saß auf einem der unteren Äste des Baumes, der ihnen Schutz gab vor den Blicken, die sich aus einem der Fenster verirren könnte. Harry war sich sicher, dass es sehr merkwürdig aussehen würde, wenn Sirius in seiner Hundegestalt aus dem Baum springen würde, wenn jemand sie doch hier draußen entdecken würde, aber das schien seinem Paten herzlich egal zu sein.

"Remus wird in einigen Tagen hier sein, alleine um zu verhindern, dass sie dir einen Vormund geben. Denn ich bin dein Pate und ich werde mir das nicht aberkennen lassen", Harry durchfuhr wieder dieses warme Gefühl und er lächelte seinen Paten an: "Wir werden vielleicht wirklich versuchen Dumbledore einzuweihen, zumal jetzt, wo ein neuer Ausbruch des Krieges ansteht, jede Hilfe notwendig ist." Harry fasste neuen Mut und es sah nicht mehr so düster aus, wie vor wenigen Stunden. Wenn einer ihnen helfen konnte, dann war es mit Sicherheit Dumbledore.

Sie saßen noch einige Zeit draußen und beobachteten den Mond und Harry bildete sich ein, das Heulen eines Wolfes zu hören- als wenn Remus ihnen eine gute Nacht wünschte----


	8. Wiedersehen

Also hier wäre ja das nächste und eigentlich habe ich ja gesagt, ich wollte das alles hier ändern, aber meine Erinnerungen hatten mich getäuscht und ich lasse vieles, wie ich es vorhatte, weil ich sonst nicht zu dem Schluss komme, den ich haben will. Nun denn, ich versuche es also erneuert und werde ja nach euren Reviews erfahren, wie das so ankommt ;-)

* * *

Noch stand der Nebel über den Ländereien Hogwarts, die Sonne hatte ihre Mühe durch die Schwaden ihr Licht zu werfen, um den Tag beginnen zu können. Die Nacht war vergangen und er hatte kein Auge zugemacht. Natürlich hatte er gewusst, dass der Krieg wieder beginnen würde, er hatte gewusst, dass Voldemort zurückkommen würde, aber dies hier war schlimmer, als alles was er sich in den letzten Jahren vorgestellt hatte.

Gedankenverloren zupfte er an seinem Bart. Dann war vor wenigen Tagen Sirius Black ausgebrochen. Zwölf Jahre war er in Askaban gewesen, ohne ein Regung und dann, ausgerechnet einige Wochen nachdem Voldemort zu neuer Stärke kam, flüchtete er als erster Gefangener von Askaban. Doch egal was alle anderen dachte, er wusste, dass Sirius nicht den Gefolgsleuten Voldemorts angehörte. Aber es war unmöglich für ihn das zu beweisen, denn die Person, die ihm das bezeugte war nicht glaubwürdig, wenn es darum ging das Ministerium zu überzeugen.

In der letzten Nacht hatte er nicht besonders viel Schlaf bekommen, seine Augen schmerzten, aber seine Gedanken konnte sich nicht beruhigen, noch nicht. Er musste es tun, er musste den Orden des Phönix wieder einberufen. Zwar war Voldemort noch nicht in Erscheinung getreten, aber sie mussten so schnell wie möglich wieder aktiv werden und was noch viel wichtiger war, sie brauchten neue Leute.

Während er darüber nachdachte, wie und wo er das erste Treffen abhalten würde, wurden seine Gedankengänge durch ein Klopfen an seine Bürotür abgelenkt. „Herein", Albus hatte nie die misstrauische Art angenommen, erst zu fragen, wen er den hereinbat, er würde sowie so niemanden den Zutritt verwehren, höchstens hinauszögern. Jetzt aber bestand dafür keine Notwendigkeit. Zu sicher war er sich seiner Fähigkeiten, als das er versucht gewesen wäre, herauszufinden, wer vor der Tür stand, bevor er diese Person nun hineinbat. Ausnahmsweise aber zuckte seine Hand in der Überraschung doch zu seinem Zauberstab, nachdem die Tür sich geöffnet hatte, das aber nur, weil in der Tür stand, an den er eben noch gedacht hatte. Aber er war nicht allein, sein zukünftiger VgddK-Lehrer und Harry Potter waren bei ihm.

„Remus und Harry, wie ich sehe, seid ihr in höchst zweifelhafter Begleitung", Dumbledore konnte es nicht vermeiden, dass das Funkeln in seinen Augen den Worten an Bedeutung erleichterte und beschwor zwei weitere Stühle herauf. „Erzählt mir, wie ich euch helfen kann."

* * *

Dieses Gefühl, er hatte keine Ahnung, wie lange es her war, dass er es verspürt hatte. Diese Unruhe, die ihn befiel, nicht weil er etwas fürchtete, wie es sonst meist der Fall war- es war die Vorfreude. Das Gefühl, welches dir ein Lächeln auf die Lippen zaubert. Ein Lächeln, das dich beschämt, denn keiner der Außenstehenden weiß, wieso du lächelst. Die Beschleunigung deines Pulses, die Vorfreude. Der Zeiger der Uhr, der nicht schnell genug vorrücken will. 

Und dann ist er da, der Moment, welcher nicht die Erwartungen erfüllt- er übertrifft alles, was du dir vorgestellt hast. Endlich kein Schmerz, weil du dich zu sehr gefreut hast und die Tränen der Enttäuschung zurückdrängen musst. Dein Herz möchte zerspringen vor Freude und du klammerst dich an die Person, erdrückst sie schier mit all deiner Kraft- fühlst dich glücklich hilflos, weil du deiner Liebe nicht genügend Ausdruck verleihen kannst---

* * *

Sirius war sich nicht sicher gewesen, ob es eine gute Idee gewesen war, doch schon Minuten nach Betreten des Büros des Schulleiters, hatte er gewusst, dass sie die richtige Entscheidung getroffen hatten. Dumbledore hatte ihnen erzählt, dass sie den Orden wieder einberufen würden und das es eine der Aufgaben sein würde Sirius Unschuld zu beweisen, ihn zu rehabilitieren. 

Langsam lief er durch die Gänge Hogwarts. Seine Schritte halten wieder. War ihm dieser Ort jahrelang ein Zuhause gewesen, ein Zuhause, wie es auch für Harry geworden war und viele andere, das wusste er. Und doch war es möglich, dass hinter diesen Mauern auch das Böse seine Fäden gespannt hatte, durch diese Gänge gelaufen war und gemordet hatte. Vor wenigen Wochen das nächste Opfer. Sirius hoffte nur, dass die Kammer des Schreckens jetzt nicht mehr von Voldemort besucht werden würde. Aber Dumbledore würde ihn von der Schule fern halten, fragte sich nur wie lange.

Es war schon früher Morgen. Die Gänge waren leer, schließlich waren die großen Ferien, und die Schüler waren bei ihren Familien. Auch die Lehrer verließen das Schloss um ihrem Privatleben nachzugehen. Das war nicht bei allen von ihnen so, aber bei den meisten.

Sirius hatte gewusst, dass er hierher kommen würde. Nicht das er absichtlich diesen Weg eingeschlagen hatte, aber er hatte sich nicht dagegen wehren können, die Füße hatte ihn von allein hierher getragen. Lange starrte er diese Tür einfach nur an, das dunkle Holz, das fast schwarz war. Hob den Arm- hielt kurz inne- ließ ihn wieder sinken. Holte tief Luft, nahm seinen Mut zusammen und ... er ließ die Hand, schon zur Faust geballt, wieder sinken.

Gryffindor- Mut, dachte er wütend, ich hätte auf den Sprechenden Hut hören sollen, schimpfte Sirius, als er um die Ecke bog und aus dem Kerker verschwand, der wollte mich gleich nach Slytherin schicken.

Die Tür, vor der Sirius zehn Minuten mit sich gerungen hatte, wurde aufgerissen, ein Mann streckte den Kopf heraus und sah ihn den Gang. Niemand zu sehen. Aber warum war da dieses Gefühl gewesen. Er hatte es deutlich gespürt. Wütend knallte er die Tür wieder zu. Wahrscheinlich war er zuviel mit Dumbeldore zusammen, der steckte an... Jetzt wurde er schon mit 35 senil...

* * *

Das war mit Sicherheit keine gute Idee gewesen, da war er sich sicher. Er konnte nicht in dem Haus wohnen, dass er mit den schrecklichsten Erinnerungen seine Jugend verband. Wieso hatte Moony nicht die heulende Hütte vorgeschlagen? Warum musste er selber immer den Mund aufmachen, und dann erst denken? 

Wütend packte Sirius die Sachen, die in der Vitrine lagen um sie höchst unwillig in einen Sack zu schmeißen. Sein Blick ging zu seinem Patenkind, der unverhohlen alles lange bestaunte, bevor er es seinem Paten gleich tat und entsorgte. „Du musst vorsichtig sein", Sirius musste über seinen mahnenden Ton selber den Kopf schütteln, „wir sind in einem Schwarzmagischen Haushalt, hier hat sogar eine Bonbondose die schlimmmsten Hintergedanken." Harry nickte und sie konnten ihr Tempo beschleunigen und den Salon fertig entmisten, während sie auf den Abend warteten, an dem die erste Ordensversammlung stattfinden würde.

Er war froh, dass Dumbledore ihm erlaubt hatte seinen Paten mit sich zu nehmen. So konnte er Zeit mit ihm verbringen, sie hatten 12 Jahre aufzuholen und er wollte sich gut um ihn kümmern. Nachts hörte er die Alpträume, er wurde nicht nur von seinen eigenen Schreien geweckt. Langsam öffnete Harry sich ihm. Erzählte von seinen Ängsten, und seinen Sorgen. Wenn er bei Sirius war, dann musste er nicht stark sein. Harry musste an letzte Nacht denken. Es war ihre erste Nacht im Grimmauldplace gewesn und er war schreiend aufgewacht, dann plötzlich war Sirius in seinem Zimmer aufgetaucht. Hatte sich auf sein Bett gesetzt und ihn gehalten. Einfach nur gehalten.Wenn seine Verwandten in sein Zimmer gekommen waren, dann um ihn anzuschreien, dass er gefälligst leise sein sollte.

* * *

Moody war jetzt seit Stunden auf den Beinen. Das spürte er. Früher hatte ihm ein langer Tag nichts ausgemacht. Da war er nächtelang auf der Lauer gelegen gewesen um die Schwarzmagier auszuspionieren, ihre Verstecke ausfindig zu machen, ihre Geschäfte miteinander zu beobachten, um zu unterschieden, wer ohne Selbstverschuldung in den Sog der dunklen Seite geriet und wer frei handelte und wer genau wusste was er tat. Es war wichtig diese Unterschiede zu erkennen, es war auschlaggebend bei der Urteilsfindung später, es war wichtig um zu wissen, wem man vertrauen konnte. Und Moody wusste, Vertrauen konnte man so gut wie keinem. Das war die Wichtigste und erste Lektion, die er in den Jahren des Krieges gelernt hatte und sich immer wieder vor Augen führen musste, denn manchmal vergaß selbst der beste Auror, das, was sie am Leben hielt. Vertrau niemanden und sei immer wachsam. Deine Feinde schlafen nie- vor allem nicht, wenn du der gefürchteste Auror bist, ergänzte Moody hämisch grinsend... 

Aber jetzt, er fragte sich, warum er hier herkommen sollte. Dumbledore hatte ihn hierher bestellt, ja der alte Kauz hatte schon viele verrückte Ideen gehabt und was er sich jetzt wieder überlegt hatte, dass musste unbedingt in das Guiness Buch der Verrücktheiten, in denen von Dumbledore häufiger die Rede war, als von Fudge in der Klatschpresse. Sein Blick ging wieder über den kleine Platz, der von schmutzigen Fassaden herum eingekesselt wurde. Es war eine der Ecke Londons, in die sich nie, aber wirklich nie, ein Tourist verirren würde, selbst Einheimische machte einen Bogen hier rum. Nicht nur, dass das Aussehen es nicht als einladend darstellen konnte, hier wurde Geschichten geschürt, über Dinge, die hier passiert waren, dass dieser Ort hier als verflucht galt. Selbst die Luft schien ein wenig kälter zu sein und die Sonne ein kleines wenig weiter weg. Alles in allem, dachte Moody, als er sein Auge herausfloppte, um es mit Wasser zu übergießen und frisch angefeuchtet wieder in seine Augenhöhle zu schupsen- ja gleich viel besser- alles in allem, war dies der perfekte Ort...

* * *

Es war wirklich ärgerlich, wütend riss er seinen Umhang aus der Tür, die sich ein wenig zu schnell hinter ihm geschlossen hatte, als er diese schwungvoll hinter sich zu werfen wollte-wie es seine Art war und so einen Zipfel seines Umhanges eingeklemmt hatte. Dieser Tag würde gewiss nicht zu den besten in seinem Leben werden, nicht, dass es viele davon geben würde, aber diesen sollte er wirklich schnell vergessen, aber erstmal, er konnte sich das Seufzen nicht verkneifen, musste er diesen hinter sich bringen. Auf dem Weg nach Hogsmeade warf er einen Blick in die aufgehenden Sterne, wenigstens würde er nicht mehr lange andauern... 

Der Tag hatte in der Tat nicht sonderlich gut begonnen. Zwar hatte er ruhig geschlafen, was er seltsamerweise seit einer Woche durchgängig tat, aber als er erwacht war, schien er sich anders zu fühlen. Als wenn ein Teil von ihm zurückkehren würde zu ihm. Da waren Empfindungen in ihm, die er lange nicht mehr gespürt hatte, etwas was er weggesperrt hatte, dass sich gegen ihn auflehnte und er konnte merken, wie seine Schutzmauern Risse bekamen.

Beim Brauen seiner Tränke war das alles von ihm abgefallen, wie immer konnte er so seine Innere Balance wieder finden, so dass er jetzt am frühen Abend die Empfindungen des frühen, wirklich frühen Morgen als Hirngespinste abtun konnte. Dass dürfte wohl auch mal ihm passieren. Jetzt aber musste er sich zusammenreißen. Die Zeiten hatten sich wieder geändert, neue Begebenheiten erforderten bewährte Vorgehensweisen.

Nachdem er die Apperierstelle erreichte hatte und von dort apperiert war, tauchte er Sekunden später an der, von seinem Schulleiter angesagten Stelle auf. Kopfschüttelnd betrachtete er die neue Umgebung, dies hier hatte er gewiss nicht erwartet, freiwillig würde er sich hier mit Sicherheit nicht aufhalten. Doch er war hierher bestellt worden und so ging er auf die angegebene Hausnummer zu und kam vor einem noch verwilderten Haus zum Stehen, was sich in sich schon nicht stimmig anhörte, aber es war wirklich so, anders konnte er es nicht ausdrücken. Die Stufen waren abgenutzt, die Tür war zerkratzt und das Schwarz verblichen. Der Türklopfer hatte die Gestalt einer Schlange, eine Schwarzmagische Familie, wer konnte das sein, mit der Dumbledore in Verbindung stand. Im selben Moment, in dem ihm die Lösung durch den Kopf schoss, hatten seine Augen auch schon das Schild mit dem Namen der Familie gelesen: BLACK.

Die verschiedensten Empfindungen, die sich in den letzten Stunden eigentlich in mühester Arbeit wieder gesammelt hatten, explodierten förmlich, er konnte keinen klaren Gedanken fassen. Halt suchend griff er nach dem wackeligen Geländer, als eine hämische Stimme die Stille durchbrach und ihn vor Schreck gegen die Tür taumeln ließ und er auf diese Weise läutete. Während er hinter der Tür das Poltern von Schritten durch eine Eingangstür hörte, wand er seinen Blick auf die Stimme, die ihn erschreckt hatte und erblickte nichts. Doch er wäre nicht er selber, wenn er sich dadurch verunsichern ließ, schnell hatte er seine Form wieder zurückgewonnen, diese Fähigkeit hatte ihm schon oft das Leben gerettet und er riet einfach mal so drauf los: "Sehr witzig, Moody", wo ein Treffen des Ordens war, da war Alastor Moody nicht weit, vor allem wenn es darum ging plötzlich aus dem Nichts aufzutauchen um eine Person aufzuschrecken, der man unter keinen Umständen trauen würde. Er hatte keine Ahung, wie Moody sich selber solange am Leben erhalten haben konnte, ohne dass er einsehen musste, dass er nicht anders war, als alle andern, die nicht über den Rand ihres Tellers blicken konnten und alle nach Vorurteilen bemessen in Schubladen steckten, aber er hatte besseres mit seiner Zeit zu tun, als sich darüber Gedanken zu machen. Vorzugsweise, denn im Anbetracht der Tatsache, dass er hörte, das hinter der Tür metallische Klickgeräusche darauf hindeuteten, dass die Tür sich gleich öffnen würde und er auf etwas gefasst sein musste, zu dem er mit Sicherheit nicht bereit war. Ein Leben, dass er seit Jahren lebte, ohne daran erinnert zu werden, dass er es ohne ihn lebte war die eine Sache. Nun aber in diesem Haus- inmitten von Erinnerungen, die ihn überschwemmen würden, ohne dass er sich wehren konnte, das war eine besondere Seelenfolter...

Moody hatte sich nach seiner Enttarnung dazu entschlossen seine Desillusionierung aufzugeben und stand so in seiner ursprünglichen Form neben ihm, er ließ Moody den Vortritt, um sich so ein wenig im Hintergrund halten zu können. Sie betraten eine große dunkle, muffig riechende Eingangshalle. Es war dunkel und sie konnten die Person, die sie eingelassen hatte, nicht erkennen, folgten ihr aber ohne ein Wort zu sprechen. Kein Licht wies ihnen den Weg, er war froh, dass er sich in der Dunkelheit ebenso gut zurechtfand wie in der Helligkeit in der andere Menschen ihr ganzes Dasein verbrachten und hatte keine Schwierigkeiten der vorangehenden Person zu folgen, die sie sicher durch die Eingangshalle leitete. Sie mussten durch die gesamte Halle, die Treppe hinunter, welche sie ins Untergeschoss führte und durch die Tür, in den Raum, der, wie man anhand der vielen Töpfen und Pfannen, der Kochstelle und vielen weiteren Kleinigkeiten ablesen konnte, die Küche des Hauses darstellen sollte. Der Raum war vollgestellt mit vielen Stühlen, alle rundherum um einen großen Tisch, auf dem sich Pläne, Pergamente und Schreibfedern stapelten. Einige Zauberer und Hexen saßen auf den bereitgestellten Stühlen, standen in Grüppchen zusammen und unterhielten sich leise, die Stimmung war angespannt. Im Licht der Feuerstelle konnte er die Person klar erkennen, die sie hierher geführt hatte, er keuchte erschreckt lautlos auf, das war Harry. Dieser schenkte ihnen keinen weiteren Blick, sondern verschwand im nächsten Moment wieder aus der Küche und ließ die Tür hinter sich zufallen. Sofort machte er sich auf der Suche nach einem Platz, von dem er alles im Blick hatte, aber trotzdem ein wenig im Hintergrund war.

Mit der Zeit füllte sich der Raum, es war untypisch für ihn, vor der angegeben Zeit an einem Treffpunkt aufzutauchen und als sich die Zeit hinzog, ohne das etwas passierte, erinnerte er sich daran, wieso er dies immer so handhabte. Doch auf diese Weise konnte er sich ein wenig beruhigen, er hatte alle Mühe damit, die auf ihn einströmenden Erinnerungen von sich fern zu halten, nur kleine Sequenzen tauchten vor seinen Augen auf, ein kleiner Junge auf dem kalten Steinfussboden, nicht wagend die Augen auf die vor ihm stehende Person zu richten, alleine in einem düsteren Zimmer, in einem Bett, in dem genug Platz für drei gewesen wäre...

Doch mit einem Mal schwang die Stimmung um und es herrschte Stille im Raum, als Dumbledore den Raum betrat. Allein ihm gehörte nun die Aufmerksamkeit, doch nur er sah die Person, die hinter dem Schulleiter den Raum betreten hatte und die Tür sorgsam hinter sich schloss. Der nun vorsichtig hinter dem Schulleiter an die Wand trat, um in ihrem Schatten zu verschwinden, um ja keine Aufmerksamkeit auf sich zu ziehen. Doch er, er konnte den Blick nicht abwenden, er wurde wie magnetisch angezogen und in diesem Moment trafen sich ihre Blicke.

Schwarz traf grau...


	9. Was ist da los, was war da los?

So, ich versuch das nochmal. Übrigens habe ich keine Reviews bekommen, wollt ihr mir damit vielleicht was sagen?

* * *

Er konnte nicht viel geschlafen haben. Dafür musste er nicht auf die Uhr schauen, er wusste, das er nicht lange die Augen zu haben konnte, ohne das die Szenen des letzten Abend auf ihn einströmten. Vor Erschöpfung musste er kurz eingenickt sein. Ein Blick auf die Uhr, ja, das war wirklich kurz gewesen, gerade mal ein halbe Stunde.

Verärgert gab er es auf, er stürmte gerade zu aus dem Schlafzimmer, mit guter Absicht hatte er es vor einigen Stunden betreten gehabt. Nachdem er sich auf dem Weg von London in seinen Kerker erfolglos die ganze Zeit versucht hatte einzureden, dass er ihm nicht gerade begegnet war. Hatte er seine Taktik geändert und war dazu übergegangen, dass er sich jetzt einredete, dass ihm die Tatsache, dass sie sich gesehen hatte und nicht geredet hatten, dass er einfach darüber hinweg war. Es machte ihm einfach nichts aus, deswegen verstand er auch nicht, warum der Schlaf nicht kommen wollte. Wenn er noch etwas für Sirius, nein Black, empfinden würde, ja dann, könnte man evtl verstehen, aber nein, das tat er ja gar nicht. Damit hatte er schon vor Jahren abgeschlossen. Diese Zeiten waren schon lange vorbei.

Er versuchte kalte Gefühl in seinen Knochen abzuschütteln. Das Gefühl von Schmerzen, die in seinen Adern pochten, denen er nicht erlaubte ihn gefangen zu nehmen. Kälte, die er verspürte, die aber nicht da war. Die er nicht bekämpfen konnte, mit dem Umhang, den er sich umwarf. Das Kaminfeuer, dass er schürte. Er musste sich ablenken, schnell.

Stunden später stand er in seinem Labor, von dampfenden Kesseln umgeben, Tränke braunen im Akkord, nicht denken müssen, einfach in der Routine arbeiten, die Aufmerksamkeit auf die Flüssigkeiten richten , die vor sich hinköchelten, Zutaten zerschneiden, fertige Tränke abfüllen. Den Schmerz ignorierend, die Umgebung vergessend. Wenn er sich selber nur ein wenig mehr wahrgenommen hätte, sich auch mal Aufmerksamkeit schenken würde, dann würde er wissen, dass er nicht aus Müdigkeit verschwommen sah, dass er nicht zitterte, weil ihm kalt war. Er würde spüren, dass es Tränen waren, die er fühlte, Salz, das er schmeckte und Liebe, die er vermisste...

* * *

Harry kannte seinen Paten noch nicht gut. Er wusste nicht, was am Abend besprochen worden war, nicht mehr, als das Treffen des Ordens gewesen war, aber er war sich sicher gewesen, dass es gut gewesen war und das sie einen Schritt auf eine gemeinsame Zukunft gemacht hatten. Als das Treffen beendet war, waren nicht alle wieder verschwunden, die Weasleys waren regelrecht bei ihnen eingezogen, Remus wohnte sowieso im Grimmauldplace und sie hatten regelmäßige Stammgäste, wie Tonks, Moody und Mundugus. Und doch war es sein Pate, der wie ein geschlagener Hund durch das Haus streichte, dessen Augen von Tränen sprachen, die keiner im Haus aber je gesehen hatte. Harry verstand, dass es nicht einfach für Sirius war in diesem Haus eingesperrt zu sein, von einem Gefängnis ins andere, aber Dumbledore meinte, dass es in dieser Situation das beste wäre. Und dieses Haus barg eine Vergangenheit vor der Sirius mit guten Gründen geflüchtet war. Doch all das konnte nicht das Verhalten seines Paten erklären. Langsam kam die Vermutung auf, dass es sich um Liebeskummer handelte, dass war zumindest Hermiones und Tonks Vermutung und die waren immerhin Mädchen, die mussten sowas doch wissen, hatte die den nicht ständig?? 

Doch wie war es dazu gekommen? Wie konnte ein Mann, der die letzten zwölf Jahre hinter den Mauern Askabans begraben war und nur wenige Wochen frei war, so einen Schmerz empfinden? Wann war dieser ausgelöst worden und von wem und warum, wollte sein Pate partout nicht darüber reden?

Wütend polterte Harry die Treppen hinauf, Sirius hatte sein Zimmer genau wie er im zweiten Stock, als einzige waren sie im wirklichen Familientrakt eingezogen und es ehrte Harry. Doch jetzt wollte er von seinem Paten wissen, was los war. Gerade als er die Tür aufreißen wollte, konnte er die Geräusche hinter der Tür ausmachen, es war ein Schluchtzen. Ein Jaulen aus tiefster Seele und mit soviel Schmerz, dass es Harry einen Schauder über den Rücken jagte. Das konnte er nicht, er konnte da nicht rein. Mit einem Mal wusste er, dass dies etwas war, wo sich keiner einmischen dürfte...

* * *

Die Ferien neigten sich dem Ende entgegen. Harry, Hermione und Ron hatten sich auf ihrem üblichen Platz versteckt. Heute war wieder ein Treffen des Ordens und sie hatten schon viel in Erfahrung gebracht, was ihnen nicht erzählt wurde. So wusste sie beispielsweise, dass Voldemort nicht öffentlich in Erscheinung getreten war und das das Ministerium nicht anerkannte, das Voldemort wieder zurückgekehrt war. Sie taten das als Spinnereien Dumbledores ab, der angeblich nur seinen Ruf als bester Schulleiter retten wollte, nachdem die Kammer des Schreckens wieder geöffnet worden war und ein Mädchen gestorben war. 

Was aber momentan schlimmer war, war das Sirius der meist gesuchteste Zauberer Großbritaniens war. Er war auf der Fahndungslisten aller Ministerien und die Aurorenzentrale war alleine mit seinem Fall beschäftigt, dass Kingsley ebendieses leitete war zwar von Vorteil, aber alle waren überein gekommen, dass er unter keinen Umständen seine Stellung gefährden durfte. Dumbledore hatte ungewöhnlicher weise Sirius Vorschlag zu reisen um sich an verschiedenen Orten zu zeigen und so eine falsche Fährte zu legen komplett abgelehnt, Sirius zog es vor, die Dinge beim Namen zu nennen, als er Harry davon erzählte sagte er, dass die Idee und er in Grund und Boden gestampft worden sind.

Es waren viele Treffen gewesen in den Ferien. Nachdem Harry und seine Freunde von Sirius Erzählung erfahren hatte, wie sehr Dumbledore sich quer stellte, wollten sie sich auch selber davon ein Bild machen und hatten sich ein Versteck gesucht, von dem aus sie das Geschehen verfolgen konnten. Eine kleine Nische zwischen Küche und Treppe war hervorragend. Leider mussten sie sich mit den Zwillingen abwechseln, es gab halt gleiches Recht für alle. Sie hatten vom letzten Krieg erfahren, doch nie worum es wirklich ging. Dumbledore hatte erklärt, dass es Voldemort darum ging, an Macht zu gelangen und sich das Ministerium und den Phönix Orden zu unterwerfen, um allein zu herrschen. Er wollte die Zaubererschaft unterwerfen, soweit verstand Harry das, das war etwas, was alle Psychopathen erreichen wollte, aber warum wollte er das tun. Wie war es zu dem Krieg gekommen, warum folgten ihm zuviele Zauberer. Warum sollten er und seine Eltern sterben? Was stand dahinter? Dumbledore stand ihm nicht Rede und Antwort, er musste mit Sirius darüber reden, möglichst bevor er wieder nach Hogwarts aufbrechen würde.

* * *

In den vergangen Wochen hatte Sirius sich wieder gefangen, doch der Ausdruck der tiefen Trauer verschwand nicht aus seinen Augen. Harry saß auf seinem Bett und wartete, er wusste das Sirius noch in sein Zimmer sehen würde, das tat er immer, bevor er selber zu Bett ging. Es war schon spät und trotz der Aufregung waren Harry fast die Augen zugefallen, doch als sein Pate die Tür öffnete war Harry wieder hellwach.

„Du bist noch wach", Sirius schlüpfte ins Zimmer und zog sorgsam die Tür hinter sich zu. „Warum schläfst du nicht, hast du einen Albtraum gehabt?" Harry schüttelte den Kopf und sah Sirius an. Jetzt war er schon ein wenig nervös, wollte er wirklich hören, was sein Pate zu erzählen hatte? Er warf den Gedanken ab und fragte: „Was hat es mit dem Krieg auf sich?", Sirius sah ihn total verwundert an und schwieg einige Momente. Harry konnte das Knistern des Feuers hören, ein leises Pochen, das mit Sicherheit von seinem Herzen kam und die Überraschung über seine Frage.

„Ich weiß nicht womit es anfing. Was ich weiß, weiß ich aus Erzählungen, viel aus zweiter und dritter Hand, aber ich werde versuchen dir nur die Dinge zu erzählen, die ich mit Sicherheit weiß, damit dein Bild nicht so verschliert wird. Dumbledore war schon Lehrer, als Voldemort nach Hogwarts kam und von anbeginn sollte er Voldemort in schlechtem Licht gesehen habe, so als ob er ahnte, was später aus ihm werden sollte. Dann in dessen sechsten Jahr wurde die Kammer des Schreckens geöffnet. Wie du weißt. kann dies nur der Erbe Slytherins, anscheind war Voldemort dieser. Fälschlicherweise wurde aber Hagrid dieses Verbrechens beschuldigt, aber man hätte damals schon wissen müssen, das nicht Hagrid es vorgehabt haben könnte, die Welt von Schlammblütern, wie die Muggelgeborenen abfällig bezeichtnet werden, zu reinigen, wie das Töten mit dem Basilisken umschrieben wurde. Lange Zeit war Ruhe eingekehrt, gerade weil Voldemort nun anders vorgehen musste, er hatte eine Waffe an Dumbledore verloren. Jetzt fing er an, sich eine Armee aufzubauen, er suchte sich Verbündete, die gleiche Ziele verfolgten, denen die Blutlinie wichtig war, die ihm folgen wollte und was am wichtigsten war, sich gegen Dumbldore stellen wollten und konnten."


	10. Auf dem Weg zum Eulerei

So, ich bekomme nix mehr an Reviews, und vielleicht ändert sich das mit diesem Chap, ich würde mich sehr freuen...

* * *

Vor drei Wochen hatte die Schule wieder angefangen- und immer noch war kein Alltag eingetreten, Harrys Leben hatte sich verändert, nicht das er im Alter von elf Jahren in eine Welt eingetreten war, von der er nie träumen gewagt hätte, nun schien er endlich eine Familie zu finden. Ein Zuhause, ein Heim, ein eigenes Zimmer, das ihm nicht auf Zwang gegeben wurde. Einen Paten, von seinen Eltern ausgesucht. Ein Stückchen Geborgenheit- er hatte die Hoffnung schon fast aufgegeben.

Es war kein Wunder, so empfand er es, dass er dieses Jahr ein wenig wehmütig gewesen war, als er seinen Koffer gepackt hatte. Nie hätte er gedacht, dass er es in der kurzen Zeit schaffen würde, seine Sachen überall in dem Haus zu verteilen, aber doch es war ihm gelungen. Doch er musste eher drüber lächeln, als das er sich ärgern konnte. Es war ein schönes Gefühl überall zuhause zu sein, seine Schulbücher durchs Haus zu verteilen. Einen Tag hatte er versucht es ein wenig auszureizen, er hatte wirklich sogar seine Klamotten überall verteilt, aber Remus hatte beim Abendessen nur gemeint, dass sie sich eine zweite Hauselfe zulegen müssten, da es ihm und Kreacher zuviel wurde mit Harry und Sirius. Er musste immer noch grinsen, wenn er an Hermiones entsetztes Gesicht dachte, die Remus gleich tatenkräftig unterstützen wollte.

Sirius war es genauso wenig leicht gefallen, als sie sich voneinander verabschieden mussten. Harry dachte wehmütig daran, dass sie mit dem Vorhaben Sirius zu rehabilitieren nicht viel weiter gekommen waren. Aber er war nicht alleine, Remus war zu ihm nach London gezogen und der Grimauldplace war zum neuen Hauptquatier des Orden geworden.

Sie hatten viele Abende gemeinsam in einem der Salon verbracht, sie hatten viel aufzuholen. Natürlich hatte Harry in den letzten beiden Jahren sich schon darin geübt, sich einem anderen mitzuteilen, doch dies war trotzdem neu für ihn. Es war eine Art Therapie, für sie beide, auch wenn Sirius nicht viel von sich preisgab. Aber sie redeten über Sirius Familie, nämlich seine Eltern, über Harrys Jahre bei den Dursleys, auch wenn es ihm schwer fiel die Bestürzung und die Wut in Sirius Augen zu ertragen. Als Harry es vor zwei Jahren auf dem Briefumschlag Hogwarts gelesen hatte, da war es ihm fast witzig vorgekommen, aber wenn er darüber nachdachte, selbst eine Hauselfe lebte besser, er war in einem Schrank aufgewachsen. Als Sirius das gehört hatte, waren sie beide aufgestanden und hatten sind per Schrittmaße die Zelle Sirius abgelaufen. Sie war um das dreifache größer gewesen und Harry konnte seinem Paten ansehen, dass diesem das unangenehm war und er wusste noch, dass er schnell das Thema gewechselt hatte.

Die Ferien waren im Fluge vergangen und er hatte sie nie so genossen, eigentlich hatte er keine Zeit in seinem Leben so genossen, selbst nicht als er nach Hogwarts gekommen war und seine ersten Freunde kennengelernt hatte. Sicher hatte er Hogwarts als sein zuhause angesehen... Aber ein wirkliches zuhause war doch was ganz anderes. Er war gerade auf dem Weg zur Eulerei, um einen Brief an Sirius zu senden. Die letzte Nacht vor dem Schulbeginn am 1. September hatten sie keine Minute geschlafen. Sie waren seine Stundenplan durchgegangen und hatten andere Kurse gewählt, er hatte jetzt Arithmantik und Alte Runen und nicht mehr Wahrsagen, Sirius hatte sich halb tot gelacht, als er erfahren hatte, dass Harry dieses Fach belegt hatte und zog ihn jetzt bei jeder passenden – oder auch nicht passenden- Gelegenheit damit auf.

Doch das war sicher nicht der Grund, warum sie an diesem Abend nicht mehr ins Bett gegangen waren. Viel wichtiger war, dass bevor sie sich für einige Monate trennte, um genau zu sein für 124 Tage, sie noch auf den Krieg zu sprechen kamen. Es war für Sirius sehr wichtig gewesen, dass er ihm alles erklärte. Was die gegenseitige Ziele waren, die von Voldemort, die Dumbledores und die des Ministeriums. Er hatte ihm den Verlauf des letzten Krieges nacherzählt, er hatte alles wichtige erklärt, was bis zum Halloween 1982 geschehen war. Harry war überrascht gewesen, was Sirius ihm alles bereitwillig erklärte, nur selten wurde ebendieser von Remus, jetzt musste er ja auch noch Professor Lupin sagen, gebremst, der nicht dafür war, dass Harry allein kleinsten Details des Krieges erfuhr. Dieser Abend war die aufregenste Geschichtsstunde Harrys gewesen, der sich oft dumm vorgekommen war. Wo ihn die Zaubererwelt doch als Helden sah und er nicht einmal gewusst hatte, wer Voldemort überhaupt war und für was er kämpfte. Voldemort sah es als Schande an, wenn Schlammblüter mit Reinblültern gleichgestellt wurden, er war dagegen, dass sie neben ihnen lebten. Wie die Familien, die ohne Ausnahme magisch waren, wollte er durchsetzten dass an Hogwarts beispielsweise nur ihresgleichen aufgenommen wurden. Er wusste, dass es diese Diskriminierung war, die Dumbledore nicht duldete.

Doch was er nicht gewusst hatte, dass Voldemort sich gleichermaßen dafür einsetzte, dass nicht nur die weiße Magie gelehrt wurde, er wollte dass auch die schwarze Magie nicht ausstarb. Der wirkliche Krieg hatte eine lange Geschichte, die mit einem Streit Dumbledores und seinem ehemaligen Schüler vor vielen Jahren begonnen hatte. Dumbledore, der es nie eingesehen hatte, dass er seine Schüler die Richtung vorgab und nicht die Wahl ließ, selbst zu wählen. Er wollte dies im Keim ersticken, während die Aufklärung dafür war, einen vor die Wahl zu stellen und nicht zu erzwingen.

Sie waren beide von ihrem Weg abgekommen. Voldemort hielt seine Todesser als Untertanen und Dumbledore hatte zuviel Macht. Keiner konnte dies leugnen. Aber das mussten sie nicht, denn wer wusste schon die Wahrheit. Diese Gedanken hatten Harry beschäftigt, als er zu Bett gegangen war und er hatte den Salon wieder aufsuchen müssen und sie hatte Diskussionen begonnen. Das war neu für Harry. Er konnte Stellung beziehen, durfte Meinungen äußern, und wurde angehört. Es war nicht Dumbledore, der vor ihm stand und ihm erklärte- es war nicht Voldemort, der ihn auf seine Seite holen wollte.

Das Ministerium war die nächste Sache, über die sie redeten. Das größte Problem, so Sirius, war, dass wenn die Spitze nicht stimmte, der Rest auch nie funktionieren konnte. Fudge war ein unfähiger Zauberer, der seinem Posten der Tatsache zu verdanken hatte, das Dumbledore verzichtet hatte und zu dem Zeitpunkt kein anderer da war. Eigentlich hatte Crouch den Posten bekommen sollen, der Vorsitzende des Rates des magische Gesetzes und Chef der magischen Strafverfolgung, doch leider war kurz zuvor sein Sohn als Todesser enttarnt und verurteilt worden. Dabei war es vielleicht noch relevant zu erwähnen, dass es Barty Crouch selber war, der sich seines Sohnes entsagte und ebendiesen nach Akaban verbannte.

* * *

Es wurde schon hell draußen und Harry rauchte geradezu der Kopf. Er taperte aus dem Salon, um sich einen Tee aus der Küche zu holen. Wie er durch die Halle lief, kam ihm ein schwarzer Rabe entgegen, ein Brief am Bein, er konnte nicht erkennen, welcher Name auf dem Pergament stand, dafür war er zu müde, doch er war sicher, dass keiner seiner Freunde einen Raben besaß, dieses Tier war so schwarz, das es ihm ohne den Brief in der Düsternis des Hauses niemals aufgefallen wäre. Ohne sich weiter darum zu kümmern, war er in die Küche gegangen und hatte sich seinen Tee geholt. Leise war er wieder nach oben geschlichen, diese Art sich durchs Haus zu bewegen hatte er sich angewöhnt, nachdem die eigentliche Hausdame sich in Form eines schreienden Bildes darüber beklagt hatte, dass die Blutsverräter und Schlammblüter in ihrem Haus aufhielten und dabei auch noch so einen Lärm machten. Wie er also gerade in den Flur bog, konnte er beobachten wie sein Pate sich mit dem Raben unterhielt- ja selbst in der Welt der Magie ist es ein wenig ungewöhnlich, wenn man mit einem wildfremden Vogel sprach und vor allem, wie es Sirius Art war, wild mit den Händen gestikulierte. Als er näher kam, um wenigsten ein Wort zu erhaschen, verschwanden beide in unterschiedliche Richtungen.

* * *

In dieser Nacht war Harry das erste Mal der Gedanke gekommen, dass selbst Sirius mehr verbarg, als er zugeben würde. Doch mehr wurde ihm klar, durch die Erzählungen Sirius wurde ihm klar, dass dieser ihm die Wahl geben würde, sich für eine Seite zu entscheiden. Er würde für sich entschieden müssen, er konnte nicht sagen, er würde das gleiche machen, wie sein bester Freund, das würde nicht anerkannt werden. Weiterhin war er sich nicht mehr sicher, ob er überhaupt wusste, auf welcher Seite seine Eltern gestanden hatten, was glaubte Sirius. War es nicht Remus, der eigentlich aufgrund seines Bissen automatisch auf der schwarzen Seite stand, so wie es das Ministerium verlauten ließ?

Nachdenklich lief Harry jetzt die Treppe zur Eulerei hinauf und war froh, dass keiner hier war und ihn vollquatschen würde. Seitdem er zurück war, wurde er beaufsichtige, da das Ministerium davon ausging, dass Sirius Black, der ja offiziell auf der Flucht war, hinter Harry her war, um zu beenden, was er mit dem eingefädelten Überfall auf die Potters begonnen hatte. So waren Dementoren um die Schule positioniert worden. Und Auroren kamen zu Quidditchspielen. Nicht als Zuschauer.

Er suchte nach Hedwig und er merkte, dass er gleichzeitig auch Ausschau nach dem schwarzen Raben hielt, um vielleicht doch eine Hinweis darauf zu erhaschen,w er seinem Paten schrieb. Es musste jemand, der ihm nahe stand, wer sonst würde es schaffen, ihm zu schreiben? Doch wer konnte das sein?


	11. Sinneswandel von Schlangen

Kaum zu glauben, aber da ich gerade bei meinen anderen Storys in einer furchbaren Schreibblockade stecke, habe ich mich hier versucht und sage und schreibe ein Chap zusammen bekommen. Nachdem ich jetzt eine halbe Stunde dabei bin hochzuladen, da das immer nicht klappen wollte, werden einige Fehler dableiben wo sie sind und um einige Autoren beizupflichten, wer sie findet darf sie behalten...

Enjoy, und bitte Kommis erwünscht...

�

* * *

�

�

�

Er war spät dran, wirklich spät dran und es war nicht ratsam. Sicher, Snape hatte sich wundersamer Weise abgewöhnt den Helden der Zaubererwelt bei jeder sich bietenden Gelegenheit Punkte abzuziehen, aber das hieß noch lange nicht, dass er Narrenfreiheit besaß. Der Blick, mit dem er den Gryffindor bedachte war immer öfter mit Sorge gefüllt, nicht mit tiefster Verachtung. Doch gerade deshalb wollte er dies nicht aufs Spiel setzen, aber dafür schien es wohl zu spät- es war noch weit bis zum Klassenzimmer und schon jetzt war der Unterricht seit 10 min am Laufen. Gerade als er inne hielt um zu überlegen, ob der Gang links oder rechts kürzer wäre, wurde er schmerzhaft am Arm gepackt und sah sich eisblauen Augen gegenüber. „Mitkommen, Potter", schnarrte der Malfoy Sprössling und zog seinen Erzfeind durch einen Gang, denn besagter noch nie vorher wahr genommen hatte und sie standen nichtmal eine halbe Minute später vor der Tür zum Klassenzimmer, Malfoy öffnete die Tür und betrat den Raum. Snape stand vorne und gab gerade die Aufgabe für die folgenden Stunden auf, die Zutaten für den Trank standen schon an der Tafel und Hermione war dabei eifrig mitzuschreiben, während Ron sorgenvoll auf die sich öffnende Tür sah und verwundert auf die beiden Nachzügler sah. 

Der gefürchtete Zaubertranklehrer folgte dem Blick seines Schülers und hob leicht die Augenbraue und sagte nur: „Setzen beide, Nachsitzen heute abend." Dann fuhr er mit seiner Ausführung weiter, Harry wollte sich gerade zu seinen Mitschülern setzen, aber als er sich bedanken wollte, zog Draco ihn zu seinem Tisch und Zabini rutschte von seinem Stuhl um dem leicht irritierten Gryffindor seinen Platz zu geben. Zeit um sich über die Reaktionen seiner emsigen Feinde zu wundern blieb ihm nicht, denn die Aufgabe war einen Trank in Partnerschaft zu bereiten und Malfoy holte die Zutaten, während Harry das Versuchsprotokoll begann- es war wundersam aber sie schienen ein gutes Team abzugeben und das erste Mal hatte er das Gefühl etwas von dem Talent seiner Mutter geerbt zu haben, was auch an der angenehmeren Atmosphäre liegen konnte, denn Snape hielt sich von ihnen fern. Erst gegen Ende der Stunden kam er an ihren Tisch und nickte nur leicht, als er bemerkte, dass der Trank über die richtige Farbe und Konsenstenz verfügte. „Zwanzig Uhr in meinem Büro und ich hoffe du schaffst es dafür pünktlich zu erscheinen", wenn er es nicht besser gewusst hätte, würde man fast meinen können, dass Snape seine Mundwinkel leicht angehoben hätte, doch das wäre zuviel des Guten gewesen. Sein Blick suchte den von Malfoy, der ihm zunickte. „Gute Arbeit, Potter. War mir ein Vergnügen mit dir zu arbeiten", bevor dieser etwas erwidern konnte, war er von Ron in Beschlag genommen worden, der auf ihn einredend an seinem Arm zog und ihn aus der Reichweite der Schlangen brachte. Ein letzter Blick, der ihm ein Lächeln des Malfoy zeigte, und dann war er im Gang und nahm die Worte seines Freundes auf: „Wieso bist du mit Malfoy gekommen, wo hast du gesteckt, warum hast du bei denen gesessen", die Fragen prasselten nur so auf ihn hinab und er konnte Ärger und Unwillen heraushören. Auch der Einwand von Hermione, dass Ron doch froh sein sollte, dass die Slytherins gezeigt hatten, dass sie über ihren Schatten springen würden und sich endlich mit Gryffindors abgaben, wurde verschluckt und heizten den jüngsten Weasley nur noch mehr an: „Wahrscheinlich wurden die von ihren Eltern dazu gebracht, wir wissen doch, dass das alles Todesser sind und dann versuchen sie bestimmt nur Harry auf ihre Seite zu ziehen, damit er leichte Beute für ihren Herrn ist. Aber wir werden das nicht zulassen. Ich bin der Meinung, du solltest dich lieber von den Schlangen fern halten."

Langsam stieg in Harry eine Wut auf, gerade nachdem er sich darüber gefreut hatte, dass seine Mitschüler seine Nähe suchten, kam ausgerechnet sein bester Freund mit einer Meinung daher, dass es besser war, wenn er sich dem entgegen setzte. „Warum sollte ich jetzt gegen sie sein, wo sie doch zeigen, dass sie nicht so sind, wie es immer scheint. Wir sollten nicht immer gegeneinander arbeiten, denn genau das ist es doch, wofür diese Schule steht. Nur weil es um einen Hauspokal geht, sollten wir lieber nach Punkten streben. Das ist es, was hier gelehrt wird, nur nach Macht greifen. Ist doch kein Wunder, dass Voldemort zu so einem Monster geworden ist, wenn seine Schule ihm das vorgelebt hat", Harry hatte von seinem Paten erfahren, dass Tom Riddle als Waise nach Hogwarts gekommen war und genau wie er, hier sein Zuhause gefunden hatte. Nicht nur die einzige Gemeinsamkeit, die sie hatten. Aber das wollte er gar nicht herausposaunen, denn jetzt gerade hatte er das erste Mal Zweifel an der Freundschaft, die ihm mit dem Weasley verband und das war eine schmerzhafte Erfahrung. Er brauchte erstmal ein wenig Ruhe um darüber nachdenken und diese würde er am besten in der Eulerei finden, bei seiner Hedwig. „Ich habe keinen Hunger mehr", mit diesen Worten ließ er die beiden vor der Großen Halle stehen und mit schnellen Schritten verschwand er die Treppe nach oben, Abkürzungen durch viele versteckte Gänge nehmend, damit auch keiner ihm folgen konnte, es war zu nervend, dass ihm ständig jemand folgen musste. Zumal er wusste, dass Sirius sicher nicht hinter ihm her war, vor dem ihn alle ja schützen wollten.

�

�

Hedwig betrachtete ihren Herrn mit ihren bernsteinfarbenden Augen und er konnte sich gewiss sein, dass diese immer für ihn da war. Es war wundersam, dass gerade die Slytherins Interesse an ihm zeigten, dass Snape eine Gelegenheit ausgelassen hatte, ihm Punkte abzuziehen und dann die Reaktion seines besten Freundes, die ihn schmerzte. Er musste an seine Eltern denken, an die Freunde, die sie gehabt hatten. Freunde, bei denen sie sich sicher gewesen waren, dass sie sterben würden für sie. Würden Ron und Hermione das gleiche Risiko eingehen, dass Harry immer und immer wieder für alle einging? Oder würden sie nur solange bei ihm bleiben, bis es für sie selber heikel wurde? Es war nicht selten, dass Harry den neidvollen Blick Rons merkte. Ob es darum ging, dass Harry sich immer kaufen konnte, was er wollte oder wenn er wieder um Längen besser in der Schule gewesen war. Darum hatte er sich in der Vergangenheit zurück gehalten, aber jetzt nicht mehr, denn nur so konnte er die Wahrheit erkennen.

Das Schuhuhen seiner Eule riss ihn aus seinen Gedanken und ein Blick auf die gegenüber liegenden Turmuhr zeigte ihm, dass er sich lieber auf den Weg machte, denn er wollte nicht noch einmal zu spät in den Kerkern auftauchen. Kurz vor Acht stand er dann vor dem Büro seines Zaubertranklehrers. Zögernd klopfte er und wurde mit einem kurzangebundenen Herein in das Zimmer gebeten. Noch immer hatte es einen schauerlichen Touch, mit den ganzen eingelegten Tieren, die die Regale bevölkerten. Es war dunkel hier drin, das wenige Licht, dass die kleinen Fenster hereinließen reichte nicht aus, um den Raum vollständig zu beleuchten und eine kleine Lampe, die auf dem Schreibtisch stand, reichte definitiv nicht aus. Sein Lehrer saß über Aufsätzen, die er korrigierte, beziehungsweise korrigiert hatte, bis der Kleine den Raum betreten hatte. Draco lümmelte auf einem der Sofas, die an der Wand standen und hatte ein Buch auf den Beinen, dass er aber eher als Dekorationen zu nutzen schien. „Harry", diesmal schien es keine Sinnestäuschung zu sein, Snape schien zu lächeln und er nannte ihn nicht mehr Potter, wann war das passiert? „Setz dich doch, ich wollte mir nur noch die Aufsätze durchsehen." Draco grinste spitzbübisch und warf ihm das Buch entgegen. „Hier, das sieht bei dir überzeugender aus." Harry zuckte mit den Schultern und nahm das Buch, ein schwarzmagisches Buch mit der Überschrift Einführung in die andere Art der Magie. „Es trägt einen Zauber, nur Zauberer, die dem würdig sind, können darin lesen, allen andern scheint es, als würdest du in einem Schulbuch lesen, das genehmigt ist natürlich", den Nachsatz hatte er in altbekannter Malfoy- Manier gesagt, aber seine Gesichtsausdruck war noch immer freundlich und schien so ehrlich.

�

�

Bevor Harry was erwidern konnte, klopfte es wieder an der Tür, die sich öffnete, bevor der Büroeigentümer etwas in der Art erbeten konnte. Niemand anderes als Dumbledore stand in der Tür, ohne ein Blick auf das Sofa kam er vor dem Hauslehrer Slytherins zum Stehen: „Snape, wo ist Potter?" Harry war erschrocken, noch nie hatte er seinen Mentor so reden hören, weder über ihn, noch mit Snape. Angesprochener schien nicht so überrascht und er deutete nur auf das Sofa, „er hat heute Nachsitzen bei mir.", Dumbledore wand sich um, scheinbar hatte er seine Laune wieder unter Kontrolle, denn er lächelte seinen Schützling an. „Ich habe mir schon Sorgen gemacht", Harry nahm ein leichtes Hüsteln Malfoys wahr und auch Snape, dem der Schulleiter den Rücken gekehrt hatte, war der Unglaube ins Gesicht geschrieben. „Direktor, alle meine Mitschüler wussten von meinem Nachsitzen", aufgrund der Tatsache, dass diese scheinbar daraus bestand neben Malfoy auf einem Sofa zu sitzen, hatte das Wort Nachsitzen nicht einen so faden Beigeschmack, wie wenn er Tiere ausnehmen musste, „und ich weiß nicht, wie Sie dann denken, dass ich in Gefahr sein könnte?", sein Schulleiter lächelte noch immer und nickte: „Ich war verwundert, denn du hast dem Abendbrot nicht beigewohnt und mein Sp… Schüler hat mir gesagt, dass du wohl alleine sein wolltest." Irrte er sich oder hatte Dumbledore etwas anderes sagen wollen. Das kurze Zögern, in dem sich die Augen kurz geweitet hatte, doch dieser hatte sich wieder im Griff und lächelte mit dem Blitzen in den blauen Augen seinen Schülern an. „Nun da alles geklärt ist", fing Snape an und Dumbledore wand sich dem Sprecher zu, und nickte ihm zu und verließ das Büro schneller als man seinem Alter zutraute. „Was war denn das?", fragte Harry bevor er sich darüber in Klaren war, dass er gerade die Personen fragte, die ihm die Vergangenheit nicht gerade angenehm gemacht hatten. Doch das war in weiter Ferne gerückt und keiner der beiden schien unangenehm überrascht.

�

„Ich denke, er hat Sorge, dass er seinen Goldjungen verliert", begann Snape, als er wieder von einem Klopfen unterbrochen wurde, dass diesmal von einem Fenster kommen schien. Sein Zaubertranklehrer wand sich um und öffnete das Fenster und zu Harrys Überraschung flog niemand anders als der schwarze Rabe, denn er beinahe jeden Abend im Grimmaulplace gesehen hatte, in das Zimmer und ließ sich zufrieden auf der Schulter des Lehrers nieder, warf einen Brief auf den Schreibtisch und ließ sich kurz kraueln, bevor er sich auf einer Stange nieder ließ und sein Gefieder durchwühlte. Snapes Gesicht wurde von einem Lächeln erhellt, was ihn Jahre jünger wirken ließ, diese Verwandlung erinnerte ihn an Sirius.

�

�

„Sir, ist das Ihr Rabe?", Harry hatte keine Ahnung woher er den Mut nahm, seinen Lehrer diese Frage zu stellen, aber er hatte sich zu lange Zeit gefragt, wer es sein konnte, der Sirius Briefe schickte. „Allerdings", Gefragter schien nicht erzürnt über die Frage. Das schien aber keinen Sinn zu ergeben, wusste er doch, dass sein Pate kein Wort mit dem Slytherin wechselte, außer dass sie sich bei jeder Gelegenheit Flüche auf den Hals hetzten, bis jemand eingriff. Anscheinend war mehr nicht das, wonach es aussah. „Ich weiß nicht, ob ich derjenige, der dir sagen sollte, wie das kommt." Zum ersten Mal sah er Unsicherheit in den Augen seines Zaubertranklehres, wo er doch sonst immer genau zu wissen schien, was zu tun war.

Harry zuckte mit den Achseln, es war nicht das erste Mal, dass ihm was verheimlicht wurde, aber der kleine Malfoy zeigte sein Unwillen und brachte Snape scheinbar damit zur Besinnung. „Sirius und ich sind schon lange Freunde. Aber es ist nicht einfach, dass zu erklären", fing dieser an, bevor er von Malfoy unterbrochen wurde. „Freunde, die beiden sind ein Paar, seit der sechsten Klasse", das war nun wirklich ein Schock und Harry sah von einem zum anderen. „Es geht noch weiter und da du gerade sprachlos bist, wir sind auf der Seite, wie alle glauben. Wir sind auf der anderen Seite und spionieren Dumbledore aus", brach regelrecht aus Snape heraus und Harry kam es vor, als wenn sich ein riesiges Loch um ihn herum aufgetan hatte, als ihn eine Hand am Kinn packte und zwang in eisgraue Augen zu sehen. „Du solltest dir die Zeit nehmen die ganze Geschichte zu hören, bevor du urteilst." Langsam nickte Harry und Snape sah ihn zufrieden an.

�

Er erhob sich von seinem Stuhl und stellte sich vor seinen Tisch und ließ sich auf ebendiesem nieder, damit er nicht so weit von seinen Schülern stand. „Ich muss dich trotzdem bitten, kein Wort über das zu verlieren, was du nun hören wirst, denn wir sind nicht sicher, wem wir momentan vertrauen können. Aber bei dir bin ich mir sicher, dass du darauf vertraust, was Sirius tut, denn er ist doch der einzige, dem es um dich geht und nicht, dass du als Waffe herhälst." Harry sah seinen Lehrer fragend an: „Waffe?", war das einzige, was seine Lippen verließ, hinterließ einen schalen Beigeschmack.

„Du weißt doch über deinen Heldenstatus, hast du dich nicht gefragt, warum du ihn aufhalten konntest, mit deinen fünfzehn Monate die du alt warst? Sicher, die Liebe deiner Mutter hat dich geschützt, aber das alleine hat nicht ausgereicht. Es gibt eine Prophezeihung, in der gesagt wird, dass ein Junge, geboren, wenn der siebte Monat stirbt, dessen Eltern sich dreimal gegen den Dunklen Lord entgegensetzen haben, die Macht hat, über die der Dunkle Lord nicht verfügt und somit von ebendiesen als Ebenbürtig bezeichnet wird. Deshalb soll er dich als Kind angegriffen haben, um sich frühzeitig dem Problem zu entledigen."

Snape hielt inne und Draco setze ein: „Deine Macht, die, über der Lord nicht verfügt, war nicht bekannt. Ich glaube bei den Muggeln ist es als Glauben bekannt, der Junge, von Gott gesandt um die Erlösung zu bringen. Das selbe ist nach Bekanntgabe der Prophezeihung mit dir gemacht worden. Doch um den richtigen zu finden, hätte der Dunkle Lord also losziehen müssen, alle Kinder finden müssen, die im Juli geboren sind und dann noch darüber nachdenken müssen, welche Eltern sich gegen ihn gestellt haben."

�

�

Harry war überrascht, von einer Prophezeihung war ihm auch von Sirius nicht erzählt worden. Als hätte er seine Gedanken gelesen, war es Snape der wieder anfing zu reden. „Falls du dich wunderst, warum dir dein Pate nicht erzählt hat, was wir dir sagen, lass dir sagen, er wollte, aber die Gelegenheit war dürftig. Es ist nicht einfach im Hauptquartier über Dinge zu reden, die nicht an Dumbledore gelangen sollen. Er ist gefährlich, gefährlicher, wie alle, die mit zwei Gesichtern wandeln. Und die besitzt er. Früher war er der dunklen Seite zugeneigt, in der Zeit, in der er gemeinsame Sache mit Grindewald machte, bevor er sich abwandt um gegen diesen zu kämpfen. Um zu verhindern, dass du an der Schwarzen Magie Gefallen findest, hat er dir Freunde zu Seite gestellt und den Hass auf den Dunklen Lord geschürrt."

„Freunde zur Seite gestellt?", heiser hörte sich seine Stimme an und ein sorgenvoller Schatten legte sich über das Gesicht des Hauslehrers der Schlangen. „Die Weasleys waren schon immer Befürworter Dumbledores und ihre Wahl fiel auf Ron, da er mit dir in einem Jahrgang ist. Bei Hermione kann ich dir das nicht sagen, gerade als Mugglegeborene dürfte sie nicht unter Dumbledores Partoffel stehen." Harry hielt inne, war es nicht Voldemort, der etwas gegen Nicht Reinblüter hatte. „Warum das, ich dachte Voldemort wollte die Reinheit des Blutes?"

Snape erhob sich und goss Tee in bereitgestellte Tassen und reichte Harry und Draco eine. Letzterer goß soviel Zucker in diese, dass es Harry fast schüttelte, aber er musste grinsen und fragte: „Etwas Zucker mit Teegschmack?", Draco ließ ein seltenes Lächeln sehen und nucktele genüsslich an der Tasse: „Das liegt nur an Severus, der kann keinen Tee kochen", dieser hob leicht verärgert die Augenbrauen, vor allem nachdem Harry gekostet hatte und ebenfalls Zucker in Unmengen in seinen Tee kippte. „Ihr müsst ihn ja nicht trinken."

�

„Der Dunkle Lord ist sicher nicht der, der viel Wert auf die Reinheit des Blutes legt, aber das werde ich dir ein andernmal erklären, ich denke für heute reicht es an Informationen." Harry brannten noch viele Fragen auf der Seele, aber Snape hatte Recht, viel mehr würde er nicht vertragen, zumal er sich fragte, wie er die neugewonnenen Erkenntnisse einordnen sollte. Deswegen trank er seinen Tee und verfolgte mit seinem Blick Snape, der den Brief, den er bekommen hatte und las. „Nun, das sind nicht die besten Neuigkeiten, anscheinend soll Peter immer noch verschwunden sein und Dumbledore hält es für das beste, dass du die Ferien hier verbringst, da er dem Ministerium nicht erklären kann, dass du in London sicher bist, wo doch ein Massenmörder hinter dir her ist." Harry schnaubte widerwillig: „Einer, ich dachte es wären zwei?", Draco brach in haltloses Gelächter aus und Snape musterte ihn kurz, bevor er auch ein seltenes Lächeln zustande brachte, dass tatsächlich ihm galt. Es fühlte sich gut an und er lehnte sich kurz an Malfoy, der sich wieder beruhigt hatte, er war echt erschlagen von dem ganzen, was wieder einmal sein Weltbild auf den Kopf gestellt hatte. Draco hielt still, fast als würde er sogar den Atem anhalten, damit der Kleinere sich nicht wieder weg bewegte. Moment, hatte er ihn gerade als Draco betitelt? Darüber konnte er sich noch später Gedanken machen…


End file.
